NeverEnding Questions
by yaslanagirl
Summary: Separated from her group and unaware of how much time has passed, Kagome embarks on a journey to find her friends. How much more than her friends will she find? Herself? Love? Enemies? The Realization of a Burden too Great to Bear?
1. A Waltz Through Dreamland

Hello all, I've got another project going on, and hopefully with my new outlook of don't aim for the farthest goal, just for the one I'm passionate about, I can keep up with both stories, all my classes, work, other leisure things, and training.

This one is kinda trippy, so you might want to get out a mattress, just in case you need to fall on something ^_~* Only the beginning is a little confusing, but hopefully the rest of if isn't so bad. Not much explanation of what happens here in the first chapter, I have a horrible habit of that. This is a prelude, to set the scene and the tone, and to paint some pretty epic foreshadowing. So watch out for that, too! And exercise in plot device and fun, this is gonna be my release story, so the output flow might be a little ragged. You should expect to see more output when I'm stressed, and less output when things go smoothly. ^_~*

With no further ado, I give you Prelude to Never-Ending Questions: A Waltz Through Dreamland.

-------------------------------------

Kagome woke with a start to find herself on an unfamiliar bedroll on a strange dirt floor. She should have been used to waking in strange places, but this was not her bedroll, nor anyone else she knew or remembered. Feeling panic well up within her, The too-wise-for-her-age young Miko took several calming breaths before rising out of the bedroll entirely. Feeling relieved that she was still clothed, Kagome noted that she was slightly indifferent to her current predicament.

She had last fallen asleep on a dirt floor in an equally warm and un-cushioned bedroll, she was still dressed in her traditional priestess garb which was better than being unclothed and without a blanket or shelter. Kagome also wrinkled her nose and noted with equal certainty that she could have woken on a much comfier bedding surface (almost anything was better than the hard ground), and she could have been clothed in much finer garb.

As such, she was pretty indifferent, except that she had no idea who her host or captor was, or were if it was to be plural. Deciding to fix that which was of highest importance first, Kagome exited the modest chambers and, as she tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear, was greeted with cordiality unexpected of the humble location she'd just left.

She blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes and realized that, while she still wore the priestess garb, she was standing in an unfamiliar palace. Turning back, to assure herself she'd just exited a room with a bedroll on a dirt floor, Kagome was met with nothing more than a very intricate tapestry. As she turned away from the tapestry, Kagome wondered what was happening. About that time, she registered that extra weight rested on her brow. Curiosity demanded her investigation. As her fingers brushed over cold metal, she gasped and also registered the large cheering populace below her. _Her_ _populace_, she realized.

Kagome was floored and more than a little hesitant and very worried. She stepped backward in the sheer weight of the realization and the shock of the transition she'd made. Her fingers brushed against the tapestry, and as she turned to gain a better look at the image shown there. She was expecting the shift that time, but Kagome never expected the location or nature of the scene she was about to experience.

Standing over a large hole in the ground, and dressed against in her Priestess Garb, she noted yet another crowd that had gathered, though much smaller than the previous one. As she examined the hole closer, she realized that it was a casket. Her caring heart went out to the person left behind by the being now in the ground. Kagome knelt in the dirt, softer than the dirt she'd woken up from, but it was still cold and lifeless.

Unsure of her actions or what was expected of her in that moment, Kagome offered a silent prayer to the departed soul, and retrieved a number of flower petals that were suspiciously there conveniently for her to cast onto the casket's wood. She watched the Sakura petals float down in a ballet on their own time, and was entranced as they came to a rest on the black lacquered wood containing the dead.

As the last petal rested on the wood, Kagome felt the world shift once more, and she found herself in a clearing, staring up at the stars, wearing her ever-faithful white and red priestess garb. For some reason, there were tears streaming down her face, and the sorrow in her heart would not let up. So caught up in her tears was she, that she never noticed the moon-lilies' shows nor the shooting star.

She came to grips with herself, and she wiped her tears after rolling over into a ball. Kagome stood again, and as she stood, the world changed. But the sorrow did not stay entirely under the stars. A little of it followed her to a garden, confusion and loneliness and sorrow permeated her expessions, and as she knelt in the fertile ground, her white and red outfit was stained with dirt.

She pulled the weeds from her garden dutifully, and as she sought to make sense of her jumbled emotions, Kagome discovered that the confusion was her constant mind subject to confusion from the swiftly changing scenery, and the sorrow was left from the previous scene, the cause of which she still didn't know, and the loneliness was rooted in the heart of the woman who knelt and pulled weeds from her garden in a dirt-stained white and red priestess outfit.

Shaking her head to free her eyes of tears, she also shook the physical projection of the world around her, and it shimmered and faded away, leaving Kagome in a large void, an abyss of nonexistence. It was a cold and dead, lifeless place.

Then, a voice.

As ominous as it was chilling, in a quiet voice, Kagome was forced to strain to hear clearly the warning it issued, "Beware immortality and eternal promises, for they lead to the things which you have seen here. Know that everything offered to you presents more than just one facet, more than just one interpretation, more than just one outcome. You can be happy or miserable, but it is you who will make yourself that way..."

Fading away, Kagome felt the Abyss also fading away. As she scrambled to hold onto something constant, She held onto that idea, and as she came to terms with what she had seen, the cold, dark, unchanging abyss seemed more friendly than the outcomes she'd witnessed herself taking part in.

She would experience wealth, and the life of a poor-woman, she would be both the center of large society with large responsibilities, and at the center of small societies with painful responsibilities. She would become too concerned with sorrow and dismay to enjoy the simple pleasures of the world, and she would always be tasked with removing the weeds from the desired lot. Kagome noted a similarity in all the occassions: The Garb of the Miko.

Kagome didn't understand why or how a Miko would come to experience things like eternity or immortality or eternal promises, but she knew, at least, to be wary of them. Kagome frowned at her hands and saw that they were only partially tangible. Shock gripped her, and she realized that if she were to seek solace in the empty sanctuary of emptiness, if she ever found it again, her existence would be short and unimportant in the vastness of nothing. Kagome would be unable to fill it with her presence, and it would slowly disintegrate her until nothing was left.

Letting the concept of stability and stagnation slip away from her, Kagome felt herself return to the realm where things existed and didn't just 'exist' before becoming undone.

The soft light of dawn pressed against her eyes, but with her heavy heart, Kagome was even less motivated to wake than before. She wanted to think, to understand, to _know_. She knew that unless or until she experienced _why_, Kagome, the Miko with red and white garb, would have no answers.

As she rolled out of bed in her pure white under-clothing, she pulled her hair back, and donned the white and red over-clothes that stained her past, present, future, and her dreams. Frowning at the red material, she tied her Hakama at her waist and then her ankles over the laces for her sandals. Reaching for her bow and quiver, she looked at the dirt floor she'd woken up on. Smiling grimly, she affixed the leather straps over her torso to hold her archery equipment. Kagome sighed, she'd have to find Inuyasha soon.

It had been a week since she was separated from their group, and she could only imagine how worried they must be for her. Steeling herself with positive thoughts, Kagome left the shelter of the villager's home, and rolled up her bedding. Stuffing her bedding in a cloth sack she slung over her shoulder, Kagome thanked the woman for her hospitality of food and shelter, and said her goodbyes.

There were important places and things she had to do, and if her dream told her anything, it was that she had to remain in high spirits, and avoid becoming bogged down in the depression and sadness that threatened to take over her heart.

Plastering a fake smile over her face and heart, Kagome set out to the forest. Sitting down, she expanded her field of psychic sensation, and searched for a sign of anything for clues or anyone that had news of her group. Not wanting to raise suspisions or panic anyone, Kagome hadn't asked where she was or when it was, but by her reckoning, it was a week since she'd left them, judging by the passage of the moon, and she was currently somewhere in the eastern lands, by the stars and the layout of the land.

Sensing a glimmer of power to the south, she retracted her 'radar field' and headed off to see if she could glean any information for the powerful presence. With any luck, she'd be there by midday if she ran. So Kagome set out at a light trot, enjoying the way the wind felt against her skin as she ran through the forest to her future.

------------------------------------------

See? Pretty trippy, wasn't it? Alright, let me have it all!! Your questions, complaints, requests, the color of the flames thrown hereto, etc. I want it all! (I'm so greedy ^_~*)

I'd love to answer questions, and if it's a good one, I'll post it and my response in the subsequent chapter. I'll also send you a review reply so that you know what's going on without having to chase down the answer to your own question. ^_^

Sincerely I give to you, the First chapter and Prelude to Never-Ending Questions: A Waltz Through Dreamland.

Thanks for reading!

~Elisavan Yaslana


	2. Unexpected Interruptions

I seem to enjoy a bit of the trippy/suspense/mystery/cliff-hanger aspect in this story. Yes, I'm sorry, there is a cliffie at the end of this one. I guess that kind of mirrors my emotions IRL currently. I'm just not sure what's going to happen in a few things, so this is my physical manifestation thereof.

Enjoy, and remember that I do not own Inuyasha!

--------------------------------------------

Kagome ran through the forest, the lingering thoughts from her dream flitting through her mind just as she wove through the trees. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the Miko just barely dodged a branch, and as she moved deftly, Kagome realized that in her current state of mind she could not move as quickly as she was trying to. Slowing to a walk, Kagome stilled as she saw a rabbit pass in front of her.

She silently knocked an arrow on her bow, and let it fly. The wet thud of the arrow made her a bit queasy, but her hunger overwhelmed her sadness at taking an innocent life. Gathering a few fallen branches and arranging them in a dirt pit she dug with her hands, she constructed a fire over which she could cook the rabbit. With a stone and an arrowhead, she created the flame that warmed her in the air that was much cooler than she remembered the summer being just a week ago. It was a week by her reckoning, but she had only the moon to go by, and she didn't exactly consider herself an expert in the matter.

Thinking little of the revelation, Kagome let the warmth wash over her dirt stained hakama that shielded her skin from the stiffening breeze. It was unusual for a breeze to occur as deep in the trees as she sat currently, so Kagome's senses were on alert. As the meat sizzled and the juices popped, Kagome licked her lips and fought off another onslaught of wandering thoughts that took her back to her dream.

Finally ready, Kagome removed the meat from the fire, and bit into the juicy sustenance. It had been a long time since she'd eaten properly, and this was as close as she came to eating a well rounded meal. Smiling to herself, Kagome felt her natural smiles returning as her strength of mind soul and body was returned to her.

The interruption in her psychic awareness field and the voice came from behind her simulataneously.

"Hello, Miko," the voice stilled the Miko's frame like the ice the tone evidently carried. Unsure that she wanted to turn around to identify the speaker with so much animosity in the air, Kagome remained still.

There was no guarantee that this person knew who she was, or was looking for her, perhaps they were just looking for a Miko for aid in some spiritual task. Steeling her nerves, Kagome ignored the pulses of danger that radiated from the being behind her, and fought to face them with a neutral mind. If they really were just looking for a shrine maiden for help, she was in no position to carry undue animosity towards a stranger, especially as an acting representative of her religion, belief, and way of life.

Plastering a helpful smile on her face, Kagome rose slowly, dusting off her red hakama and readjusting her white haori as she went. Spinning slowly, Kagome felt her hair billow out behind her, as the tie came loose, she inwardly frowned, if things got physical now, access to her defenses would be obstructed by her hair. Smiling with her lips and as much of her eyes as she could muster, Kagome met the gaze of the one who called upon her.

Shock stilled the blood in her veins as she laid eyes upon the last person she expected to see.

_Silver-white hair, elegant posture, hard gold eyes, multiple katana at his waist…_

Kagome's gaze took in as much of the large imposing figure as her amber gaze could manage in a half second, before her gaze matched his cold intensity and the breath left her chest decisively and thoroughly as though chased by an act of malice.

------------------------------

More to come soon! ^_~* enjoy the wait, it shouldn't be too long.

Please leave some feedback! I accept suggestions on direction to take the story and all other comments (including complaints, flames, praise, suggestions, questions, and many many more!) and ones I deem of value will be posted in the subsequent chapter with my response (along with a review/email reply to you).

Thanks and enjoy this installment of Never-Ending Questions.  
This time, the questions are with you.

~Elisavan Yaslana

((EDITED:: October 8, 2009))


	3. Unexpected Encounters

Earlier today I received a review that had a few questions. They were all really good questions, and I hope that by the end of this chapter, most of them are cleared up ^_~* I know up until now I've been hazy on the topics of time and location in the universe's plotline, also the nature of background in the story. ^_~* I apologize for keeping you all in the dark, but I hope that my swift update that brings these answers and more to the table!

Remember, I don't own anything related to Inuyasha! (Not even a plushy U_U)

Please enjoy the third installment of Never-Ending Questions: Unexpected Encounters

* * *

Sesshoumaru's smooth stride ate up endless lengths of ground as he patrolled his borders. Smooth and calculating, pensive, and yet totally serene and constantly aware with senses set on high alert.

_Pad. Pad. Pad. Pad._

In the silent early autumn, the view was breathtaking, or would have been if he were interested in anything but trouble. Trouble-makers, that was. It was a cursory thing, his patrol. It would have been foolish to think that trouble would only get started while he was on patrol. No, the _real_ purpose was to show that he still had an interactive hand in the movements and safety of his lands. It was both for the safety of his citizens and the terror of those interested in causing him problems, and it had worked very well for countless generations.

Why stop now if it worked so well?

So he kept on, despite the fact that it was tedious, and often seemed pointless in the dead of the afternoon where no soul moved about with anything but lethargy. At least, that's what the case had become over the past decade.

Sesshoumaru felt a strong sensation of nostalgia wash over him as a familiar energy signature touched the edges of his awareness before snapping back out of his latent range. Wondering at the cause of nostalgia, he searched and placed the ki signature, to someone he hadn't seen in quite some time. Sesshoumaru's senses blazed as he realized the impossibility of what had just occurred.

Leaving his patrol, and telling himself it was just for a few hours, and that no harm would come of him tracking down what was probably a ghost, the elegant Taiyoukai spun on his heel and chased after the ki that he'd felt moments before.

Tracking backwards was difficult, and tricky. He furrowed his brow as he realized he'd passed his mark, and couldn't decide if it was good luck or not because he could now use scent to track her specifically.

Yes, he _knew_ who it was, it was the same person it _couldn't be_.

Scoffing at his indecision and chalking it up to misplaced feelings on the whole matter, Sesshoumaru circled around the camp she'd made, very carefully keeping outside her range until the scent of cooking meat left the air. He wasn't so rude as to interrupt a meal for someone who probably needed it, especially if that person hadn't caused him definitive personal loss or inconvenience.

Moving from just outside her range to just outside the small clearing, Sesshoumaru moved faster than the wind and watched her shiver inside the traditional red and white garb of the shrine maiden. There was almost no doubting it now, this woman was undeniably the Miko Inuyasha had cared for, the one who wore such indecent clothing, but she was also an impossibility.

"Hello Miko," he called out, smooth voice flowing on the autumn air, propelled by his disbelief and cold denial.

He watched her stiffen, then stand, and spin. The most stunning effects he'd ever seen occurred in that moment as her hair billowed out behind her. His mind told him it was impossible, and his senses told him otherwise. She frowned and smiled in the same moment, even as fear colored the backdrop.

Sesshoumaru grinned, she was still as emotional as ever.

He ignored the part where she was supposed to be _dead. _Until, of course, her breath left her chest just as violently as his wanted to. The dog demon didn't know why _she_ was in shock, he was the one supposed to be in shock.

Donning an icy court mask, as he often did, Sesshoumaru asked of her, "What are you doing here?" it was charged with disbelief, and he was expecting anything but her flippant reply.

"I'm not sure _where_ I am, but I'm fairly sure I'm not on your property, _my Lord," _Kagome's use of his title was not in reverence, but rather in a challenge to her right to be where she stood.

Sesshoumaru remembered what had happened right before she was determined lost, and later, _dead_. She had been seen passed out on a battlefield by his brother, but because they were all preoccupied with avoiding becoming Naraku's battle-trophy, none had been able to see whether she was still alive or not. Some demons had made off with her body, and there were occasional fluctuations from her ki, telling them she wasn't dead, only kidnapped. One year later, however, Naraku was stripped of his powers and her body wasn't found. Assumed dead, Kagome was given a grand honorary funeral in the peace that followed, and along with the disappearance of the Jewel, she was buried in heart, mind, and earth.

Frowning, he realized that she might not have died, and that she would not have remembered much from directly before the trauma.

"You are approximately 10 miles from my borders, on the outside of my property, Miko. You would be correct in assuming that this Sesshoumaru has no say in whether or not you remain where you currently stand. However, I must know: what do you remember?" He regarded her with careful disregard. In his long lifespan, one decade was no time at all, but the loss of an entire decade would be delicate news to break.

She paused in her answer, not quite sure of her flippancy anymore, "I remember that it has been a week since I lost track of conscious thought, the moon told me that much. Of course, I remember who I am, my duty, and my friends who I must find again to make the Shikon Jewel whole again."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk a tiny bit as her attitude began to show as she regained confidence during the course of her tiny monologue. _Oh, how she would be shocked to find it is not just a week that has passed, but ten years. _Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward, retaining his court mask, in an effort to provide a familiar object in close proximity in case he had no choice but to give her the news straight and cold. It wasn't exactly his first choice, but her wasn't exactly invested in her sanity if he had to tell her the truth.

"How much else do you remember? Do you recall anything of the time in which you spent unconscious?" His tone was pressing, and slightly impatient, but not due to those things, simply due to the fact that Sesshoumaru was more curious than he wanted to admit. It was rare for someone to slip out of consciousness for ten years, to come back with a body that was in just as good of health as they left it.

Kagome glared at him through her hair which the wind tossed about at its leisure, "No, I don't remember anything else. Have you heard from Inuyasha or the others? They've probably been looking for me, and I'm looking for them."

Her eyes were a hopeful amber that poked at Sesshoumaru uncomfortably, she had no idea that some of them hadn't survived the subdual of Naraku. Of course, she _couldn't_ have known. Wherever she'd been, it wasn't in Japan. Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, carefully, "I have heard from them, and it would be accurate to say that searches were begun to locate you. Miko, accompany me back to this Seshoumaru's palace, there we can speak without drafty breezes or empty stomaches." His was an official offer extended from him as a personal favor. He wondered for a moment whether she would understand or accept.

His answer came with a slight bow of her head that retained eye contact, reverent amber met amused gold, and she answered for sake of ceremony and playing along with something familiar, "If my _Lord_ wishes it." She was a little less flippant than before, but Sesshoumaru now had to wonder how he was going to break the news to her.

* * *

It was the first time he'd ever called short a patrol, and Sesshoumaru mused at how confused and respectful his guards remained while gawking at what he'd brought back with him. With a sharp glance from him, their silence was assured, and he passed into the dining hall uneventfully.

Beckoning over a servant girl who was cleaning the draperies, Sesshoumaru requested bread and a hearty soup the likes of which would entertain a human palate. Bowing away with her orders, the girl disappeared from the hall, and Kagome made her way hesitantly to a chair.

He watched her eyes taking everything in, she'd only been here once before, as his brother's guest of honor in a necessary event which showcased power players from each of the lands. Kagome had been the subject of many criticisms and rumors, some were good and others slanderous, while she'd handled them well, that was many years ago. He watched her pause and turn around to face him accusingly.

It seemed she had picked up on something out of place, because her finger was pointing to the sheathed Tetsusaiga at his waist.

Face flushed with anger and accusingly pointed amber gaze fixed on his blank gold gaze, she bit into him with her words, "_That sword is not rightfully yours!"  
_

* * *

Second cliffie time!! ^_^ Except, this isn't much of a cliff-hanger U_U and I suppose I didn't answer many questions in a straight manner, and I probably gave you more questions to chew on. Oh Well ^_~*

Questions supplied by Scherherazade::  
When is this taking place, before or after the defeat of Naraku? _**This takes place after the defeat of Naraku**_  
Is there a Naraku or is this an AU story? _**There is a Naraku in this story**_  
Where is Inuyasha and the gang? _**Some are dead, some have moved on. We will learn more in the next **_ _**chapter**_  
I'm assuming it's Sesshoumaru that is standing there, what does he want? _**He wants to know why she's not dead, and if she is dead, why is she still moving around?**_

Send in more Questions ^_~* I hope I answered some questions while still giving you questions to consider!  
Also, please check out my profile for a new poll regarding the update order of my stories, if it is important for you to receive quick updates, vote for your favorite story!

Please let me know your thoughts, Thanks!  
~Elisavan Yaslana


	4. A New Confinement

Hello all, and welcome to Chapter 4 of Never-Ending Questions! This is not officially my longest-chaptered story! _ that doesn't say much about me now, does it? At least it says that I really enjoy writing this story, right? Ah well, onwards we shall trudge. Also, please understand that questions, comments, complaints, criticisms, are all welcome and encouraged! I find that they challenge me and give me a nice direction to aim when writing the next chapter, so please keep that in mind while reading and reviewing. Of course, I'll never turn away earned praise.

Thats not to say that reviews are the only thing that keep me going! But I digress, so, without further ado, I hereby disclaim Inuyasha and give you this chapter, A New Confinement.

* * *

  
Sesshoumaru was on her in seconds, or at least, that's what his cold intense gaze told her he'd be doing if he didn't have such exquisite control over himself. She visibly cringed under the weight of his glare.

Having her courage shocked out of her brought her back to the reality that she was in _his _home, demanding answers of _him,_ and that Inuyasha's sword was not where it usually was. Kagome's mind spun, '_how long have I been unconscious? Did Sesshoumaru have the gall to take Inuyasha's best weapon from him before we've had the chance to defeat Naraku??'_ Anger and frustration and a thousand other emotions swept over her at once.

Sinking to the floor, she realized the weight of her questions hinged on one thing that she did not know for sure, and shakily, she asked, "How long have people been looking for me?" her eyes were downcast, and she had no idea of where Sesshoumaru was, or how he felt, and at the moment her question was more important that whether he was too angry with her to speak or not.

The rustle of fabric at her side surprised her into raising her gaze to find out what it was. Kagome didn't understand why Inuyasha's brother was so close to her, nor why his eyes held and unmistakable hint of pity, '_he'd never cared before, so why now?'_ she asked herself silently.

One phrase sent her mind reeling, "It's been ten years since we began looking for you."

_Ten Years_

_Ten..... that's a **decade**.... a lot has happened since I saw everyone last._

Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of the sorrow that she must have inflicted upon her friends at their loss and her apparent death. Kagome thought of Shippou, and how much it must have effected him to lose a second mother, and of Sango and her loss of a sister as well as a brother, and Miroku of such a close friend, Kagome wondered whether a cure had been found for his windtunnel yet or not, but thoughts of Inuyasha and the sword that was on Sesshoumaru's waist made her tears fall with more conviction. She wasn't sure how their relationship stood officially, but she felt she knew the Hanyou well enough to know that he would have blamed himself for her death, at least partially.

Her sorrow must have leaked through the air because she felt a soft touch on her back and a feminine voice crooning to her. It was a foreign voice, but a familiar and welcome action. "Lady, you migh' wan' ta few bites oh' warm stew, it's sure tah bring you a bi' to comfort," the voice offered gently with an endearing accent that spoke of plains and the Scotland of her time.

With increased sorrow, Kagome began to weep again. Her family.... she couldn't finish her thought coherently and a thousand images of her mother weeping, her brother depressed, and an empty grave with her name on it and white lilies, of her grandfather moping around the house. His moping without his demon wards was almost worse than if he'd been crying openly.

Her only comfort was the knowledge that her future-timed family members were not dead. There was no such comfort in the war-torn era that her other family was bound to. With that conviction, she realized how true it was, they had become her _family_ over the years together with all the trials and tribulations they went through. With teary eyes, she rested against the strong comforting presence of the demon woman who offered her food, and cast her gaze up to meet Sesshoumaru, whose expression was as unreadable as ever.

"Please tell me what happened, I have to know," her tone was more broken than she thought it'd be, and with shame, she looked down at the stone floor again, unable to meet his cool, blank gaze.

She heard him shift, and she felt herself being lifted up by the deceptively strong woman who held her weight. "Only if you will eat while I tell you," was his deal, and Kagome nodded her agreement as she made her way to a cushioned dinner chair.

As she sat, the stew wafted towards her with tantalizing warmth and deliciousness. It was more a comfort food than anything else, and as she ate it, Sesshoumaru began to recount what had occurred.

"You were captured by Naraku after being knocked out during a battle ten years ago, and once that occurred, everyone began to search. Inuyasha stopped at nothing to find a hint of you, everyone else was the same way. Not long after that, maybe a year later, Naraku challenged your group to what he termed a 'final battle'. They sought out my aid, and many others, as Naraku had grown must stronger with a little over half that forsaken Jewel," His voice spat out the word like a curse before continuing on, "Naraku lost, but at a heavy price. Knowing of the depression that had taken a hold of everyone in your group, he capitalized on their emotional weaknesses. Though his goading caused them to fight more viciously and in the end was his own undoing, they walked from the battlefield with more serious emotional scars than physical ones. The Jewel was completed, and shortly thereafter was taken into safekeeping by another shrine maiden until it disappeared the same night we held your funeral in an empty grave."

Kagome was in shock, and was grateful that he was telling the story as though it were to a child, but she had to wonder why he was telling her and not someone else. He never spoke this much in her presence before. She didn't have much time to wonder as he began explaining again.

"It was then we knew, or rather, had no other rationalization than your death to account for your disappearance," her wave apparently distracted him because his voice stopped it's tale and paused, a silent query hanging in the silence.

Her voice was shaky, but strong, like she wanted to know an answer she knew she wouldn't like learning, "What happened to everyone else?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a few moments, and Kagome found herself looking up from her stew into his face that was full of quickly hidden pity. He looked away, and so did she.

"The monk died before the end of the final battle because of his windtunnel, after kirara died protecting him on Sango's command. Sango now leads a lonely life as a mercenary and aside from her depression does well for herself. Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru paused, as though he was not quite to terms with what had occurred.

Even so, he continued for Kagome's sake, picking up directly where he left off "became distraught and convinced that you were not dead. His sanity slipped away quietly, covered by an increasing drive to search for you." Taking a breath, Sesshoumaru continued, oblivious to Kagome's discomfort, "About 6 years ago, he confronted me, compelling me to use my connections and resources to aid his search, and though foolish as I deemed it, I complied with what would be my brother's third to last request of me. Following one year of failed searching, Inuyasha bade me take our father's sword. He then told me to kill him," Kagome felt the strife in Sesshoumaru's ragged breath that wasn't quite a sigh, "This Sesshoumaru denied his request, and when Inuyasha stormed away without the sword, I knew it was the last time I'd see him."

Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru and found an emotion flowing in the back of his eyes that mirrored the one she felt taking over her heart at the loss of her greatest protector, friend, and person she could rely on no matter what, for her it was more the loss of a person her heart held dear than someone who held her whole heart, but the sorrow and regret that flowed in her heart was the same that glimmered in the backs of those emotionless gold eyes. In that moment, it was vividly clear that Sesshoumaru was not a being that was truly devoid of emotion, he simply chose to keep his hidden for reasons that were his own.

"And Shippou?" she hesitantly prompted, terrified that he'd saved the worst of the news for last. Unable to face him, Kagome averted her eyes and scrutinized a beautiful tapestry over his right shoulder.

Sesshoumaru's posture straightened strangely, she had thought it was already quite straight, and his tone was clear and emotionless, "Shippou resides here, and is a working member of my court. If you would like to meet with my Sergeant of the Guard, This Sesshoumaru can arrange a meeting."

Kagome felt her eyes filling with tears prompted simultaneously by fear, pride, joy, and worry. She was hesitant to bring her image and presence back upon someone for whom she had completely disappeared, she wanted to see her son again, but was worried that he had changed so completely so as to hate her for her betrayal, she was immensely proud of him for earning such a high title, and she was overwhelmed with joy at finding that he was not a member of those who had died while she was gone. Kagome bit her lip in thought and tribulation so intensely that she drew blood.

She felt Sesshoumaru's gaze fix upon her, and she was surprised to find it stern, "Do not make yourself bleed in my household."

His tone was harder than his gaze, and sufficiently rebuked, she pulled her lip into her mouth to lick off the blood and heal the unintentional wound. Eager to change the subject, Kagome hesitantly sought out the subject of Rin, "What of Rin?"

Sesshoumaru was quick to reply, and none too soft, "Of course she is still here."

Wincing visibly, Kagome reworded her inquiry, "I just meant, 'how is she?' or, rather, 'is she studying anything?'"

Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change, and he only answered, "Rin is a human female who is not particularly skilled in any area, no studies beyond that of a proper courtly Lady are being administered."

"Is she learning self-defense?"

Sesshoumaru's hard glare was enough alone, but paired with his icy rebuttal, Kagome wished she could crawl into a hole, "Are you trying to say something about my ability to protect what is mine?"

Trying desperately to cover the wound and regain lost ground and respect, Kagome shook her hands violently in the negative, "Not at all! I was just asking to see how many classes she was taking, just curious, that's all," Kagome trailed off, feeling like a wounded puppy.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Be curious at your own risk. Before you get any dangerous ideas, I think it best for people to first learn of your presence and become accustomed to the idea before you go making any friends or catching up with past relationships buried under the passage of time. I would prefer to keep my ward and Sergeant of the Guard in their prime mental capacities, they were not always as stable as they are now," He stood and continued, "This Sesshoumaru forbids contact with anyone besides myself and your personally assigned servant."

At Kagome's facial expression of disagreement, he went on, "I forbid it, Miko. Let time pass, and they will be ready to accept your return, they have waited a decade, you can wait a few days," he spun on his heel and strode out of the hall, informing her as he left, "I will return with your maid, finish your meal and _wait here_."

Kagome glared at his retreating back, and wondered how he wasn't emotionally shaken as he claimed they would be. But then she realized, he _had been_ and probably still _was._ Frowning at his exodus and the effective prison sentence he'd submitted to her, she found herself losing her already small appetite.

She stood and examined the tapestries, and gasped as she realized they told a story. Standing in front of one, and then moving to another, and another, she found their order. Smiling to herself, Kagome examined the first scene in the brightly colored tale. Before she could make sense of a beautiful woman and what she guessed to be Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father, the door creaked open.

Sesshoumaru's voice called to Kagome, "Come with us, we shall show you your quarters in the guest wing of the palace."

Kagome averted her gaze and wondered how they would manage to escort her to her room without being seen. Still a little put out at his action of confining her, Kagome decided she'd be as uncooperative as she could be without risking her life. Flicking a glance over to Sesshoumaru's impatient stance, she cringed, knowing that it would be a tiny line to balance on. She didn't know what prompted his cordiality or willingness to help her in the first place, but she didn't want to risk overextending her welcome. She may have once dressed in clothing much too inappropriate for the times, but she wasn't an air-head.

Walking over to the door, Kagome matched his gaze, "As you wish, Lord Sesshoumaru," came her tired voice with tinges of insult. It wasn't something she felt obliged to hide, her indignation at being confined, and she showed it in her stride. It became more powerful, sure of herself, and gained a little more 'I'm doing this and there's nothing you can do about it' feeling to it. Her hips swayed, and she was sure the expression on the maid's face was impressed with a little hint of lust, before she covered it up by breaking contact and donning a court mask similar to what Sesshoumaru wore.

Inwardly wrinkling her nose, Kagome wondered why everyone wore court masks when they weren't in court. She silently vowed that she'd find out the real reason even as she followed the pair of demons to her rooms.

* * *

The palace was a maze.

Kagome was certain of it.

She had long since given up on trying to keep track of the many twists and turns Sesshoumaru led her down, with her maid, 'Katsushiro' behind her, making sure Kagome didn't fall behind and get lost. She absently wondered why the passages that lead to the guest wing were so poorly lit, Kagome continued following the smooth stride of Sesshoumaru and his shock of brightly pale silver hair that seemed to light the corridors.

Sesshoumaru came to a stop beside a sliding door, and as Katsushiro opened the door, Kagome was floored by the extravagance that outshone the corridors they'd been walking down. She stepped through the doorway, followed by Sesshoumaru and then Katsushiro, and was stunned by the lavish beauty she was surrounded by.

"Miko," he called, bringing her back to earth, "You are not to leave this room without either my escort or Kasushiro, do you understand?"

At her emptily distracted nod, Sesshoumaru left the room and closed the door behind himself. Left alone in the room with the blue haired demoness, Kagome marveled are her environment once again. "Katsushiro, tell me about the palace," she implored.

Smiling hesitantly, Katsushiro obliged, "Well, Mi'lady, -" she stopped at Kagome's upheld hand.

Returning the smile softly, Kagome interrupted her helpful maid, "Please, Kagome is fine. Don't smother me with unnecessary formalities, Katsushiro." As the name rolled off her tongue, Kagome wondered at the masculine feel of it. Surely, she had her name wrong, Kagome inwardly cringed, expected to be corrected swiftly.

No such correction came, only a soft and barely intrigued, "Yes Kagome. About the Palace, there are several wings, and two sets of corridors laid out all around the palace. One connects to every single room in an efficient manner, and the other only connects to the rooms which the majority of residents and visitors are permitted access to." At Kagome's rapt attention, Katsushiro continued, "We just traversed from the informal dining room to the third suite of the imperial guest wing."

The official sounding names of the rooms left Kagome with an impression that it wasn't made up for her benefit. She had to wonder though, "Why did it take so long, and why do I feel so dizzy and confused if it connects them so efficiently?"

Katsushiro didn't wait a beat to answer, "Of course, this is because an imperial guest is not expected to need access to the informal dinning hall, nor are they expected to take the servant's passageways."

The miko thoughtfully chewed her lip as she digested the information. _That means that I'll probably never encounter a regular guest in those corridors, and I'll probably never encounter a servant in the main corridors if it is more efficient for them to traverse in the secondary corridors._

"It is valuable to note that the Visitor's corridors are set up logically and the servant's corridors are not, there are only a few people who know their way around the secondary corridors, which I suppose is part of the reason Sesshoumaru forbade you leave without him or myself," Katsushiro explained warningly.

Kagome bit out, "He also doesn't want me out there causing a distraction," at Katsushiro's confused expression Kagome continued, "my friends would be remarkably shocked to see me again like this."

"Kagome, I don't understand. Why would they be bothered if you are their friend? Would they not be pleased to see you?"

Shaking her head painfully, Kagome corrected the woman, "No, they would most certainly be shocked," taking a long and ragged breath, Kagome continued and poured out her story to the one constant companion she would have for a few days, "They have believed me to be dead for ten years, Katsushiro. My appearance would most certainly bother them greatly and cause a good deal of shock and chaos within their hearts and minds." Even as she spoke it, Kagome felt the truth of the words sinking in deeper and deeper, reverberating in her mind the finality of the seclusion sentence she'd been subjected to.

Feeling a gentle hand on her arm, Kagome felt her stresses smooth out and bottle up safely inside her heart where they could be forgotten until the proper time to deal with them. Sniffling a little, Kagome felt herself pulled into a supportive embrace. Softly, Kagome voiced her thanks, unwilling to trust her voice to anything above a whisper, "Thank you Katsushiro." Kagome missed the expression on Katsushiro's face that spoke of empathy, sympathy, sadness, and a willingness to listen and comfort.

* * *

Thanks to Scherherazade for this Chapter's set of Questions!  
Seen as follows::  
1. How did Sesshoumaru get Tetsusaiga? **Inuyasha gave it to him before his death  
**2. Is Inuyasha dead? **Yes, Inuyasha is dead  
**3. In order to wield Tetsusaiga you have to be protecting Humans, is Rin still with Sesshoumaru, and if so are they mated? **Rin is still with Sesshoumaru, and they are not mated. He does not often wield the Tetsusaiga, and wears it on his waist mostly as a symbol of of heritage and authority.  
**4. Are you going to make me cry?** I certainly hope not!!**

I know there are a few went unanswered, but due to plot I can't reveal them quite yet. I hope you understand ^_^

Don't forget to submit your questions/comments/complaints/critiques/praise below in a reveiw, and vote for the story you'd like to see updated next!


	5. An Unplanned Invitation

Warning:: This chapter got a little out of hand, and we'll experience a bit of emotional turbulence, weeping, and general sadness. I apologize in advance for how sad I'm about to make you on her behalf. Be warned, be ready, arm yourselves with tissues. (sorry, that was my lame attempt to be a bit humorous)

But really, it IS SHORT LIVED. Hopefully this chapter (though long) will end well (no matter how many time skips and Change of POV's I have to do to leave you with a happy feeling in your heart). This is my promise, so remember that the sadness herein is not without resolve.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

Now, I give you Chapter 5, An Unplanned Invitation

* * *

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Sesshoumaru considered whether or not enough time had passed before Shippou and Rin would be ready to see and accept that the Miko had lived. A tiny snarl erupted from within, he disliked not knowing the most beneficial route of action. His eyes were pulled to a hidden door when a familiar knock sounded on the wood panel.

That would be _her_, the knock was unlike the ones his servants used. The cadence was unusual, but he'd picked up a few hints therein that told him it was Kagome. Over the last 5 days, she'd become more and more restless and would take to knocking on his study door often. He wondered with a wry grin how much more Katsushiro had to put up with the woman. With a growing presence behind the wooden panel that reeked of nervousness, Sesshoumaru groaned in his unluckiness, and raised his cold voice high enough to be heard beyond the panel.

"Enter," the invitation was plain and cold, even though he knew exactly who it was that had knocked.

The also familiar sound of wood moving against wood told the Inu demon that Kagome had opened the door and the following soft rustle of fabric indicated that she'd stepped through the low opening into his study, like she had done so many times in the few short days.

He kept his eyes to the paperwork in front of him, demanding his nearly full attention to decide whether or not to approve a petition to move a painting from one gallery to another. It was as good an excuse as any to avoid looking into her surely sorrowful blue eyes. Sesshoumaru avoided it for as long as he could before signing the petition and giving her his attention as she as a guest was due.

Gold eyes flitted over blue, and she began to speak, "M'Lord, what is the news of Shippou and Rin? Have they heard of my presence yet?"

Tightening his mask, Sesshoumaru resisted the frown that sprang up at the sound of her voice. He hadn't heard her or spent much time with her at all, he only caught glimpses from the times when she was traveling with his half-brother. He remembered them well, just like he remembered everything else well, but the memory of that girl from the past didn't match with the worried, depressed, saddened lump of a woman that sat in his study not 10 feet from him.

He recounted the rumors in short manner in a level tone, carefully not revealing his personal thoughts n the matter, "The two of which you speak have been curious of your rumored presence, and are skeptical, though Shippou is beginning to believe the rumors. It seems he's caught a whiff of your scent, and he will likely relay his thoughts and feelings to Rin, the only other one who remembers you well."

Sesshoumaru gazed intensely at the wall behind her before continuing, "They are not the only two in the palace who have taken interest in your presence here. I have entertained many ideas and questions from my household regarding your presence here."

He saw Kagome shift uncomfortably, "M'Lord, what if they think you have taken me hostage, or prisoner?"

His beast snarled at that idea, and for a moment, his mask slipped, letting his emotions through before he regained his composure to speak in a level tone again, but there was the very real hint of a threat buried within that he knew she wouldn't miss, "Miko, what they believe will depend greatly on your attitude and explanation for your whereabouts for the last decade. Your story will have a more passionate sway upon their hearts than will my words."

Sesshoumaru didn't say it out loud, but from her fidgeting, he guessed that she'd understood the expression in his eyes, _'don't make a mockery of my hospitality, Miko'_.

Quietly, she responded, "Yes, M'Lord. I will try to find out where I have been as well, for I am also curious."

Silence descended upon the study, broken only by a rustle of fabric and the same of paper. It was something that happened more and more frequently, by Sesshoumaru's count, and he had to wonder at least a little about what could compel her to seek out his silent, cold, impassive company.

It dawned upon him that she was looking for any sort of company, and that drove her to seek him out daily. Frowning openly this time, his golden gaze swept over her unmoving form that simply looked out a window. It bothered him that she would have that expression on her face, and it bothered him even more that he was the cause of it.

Unnaturally, he cut her visit short, "Miko, where is Katsushiro?"

Kagome brought her gaze back to the living world and settled it upon his statue-like face, so cold his expression was, even he felt the chill of it reflected in her eyes, "She has taken the liberty of preparing dinner for us, as usual. Is there something wrong?"

The detached note in her voice had grown steadily ever since he told her it'd been a decade, and more detachment piled on at her seclusion.

Thinking silently and quickly, Sesshoumaru came to a conclusion and solution that he would just have to live with if it went foul. Mimicking his prior actions, Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose to release his stress and the feeling that this was a bad idea.

"Return to your rooms and change for a semi-formal dinner, I will send for Katsushiro to help you dress. Is that acceptable?" His tone held no room for questioning even though his words baited them.

Not sure whether to be relieved or worried at her lack of response other than, "I understand, Lord Sesshoumaru," spoken in a quiet voice, Sesshoumaru waved her off and began to wonder if inviting her to a small dinner with just himself was really wise. Sighing openly to himself as the panel slid closed, Sesshoumaru wondered why he'd even offered. The only thought that kept him from canceling was that she probably craved some other walls that the eight she'd seen in the past five days since her arrival.

Even the winding passages between the rooms, below and above them were probably becoming old and without interest for her, since he'd forbade her to traverse them without either himself or Katsushiro at her side.

Just like he'd bade her do a moment ago.

Sesshoumaru called for a servant to locate Katsushiro to convey his request for dinner with their newest guest, and with a worried expression hidden from everyone in the darkness of the corridors, he sought _her_ out.

* * *

In a haze, Kagome wove her way though the passages, trusting to her feet to take her where she needed to get to, except, her feet were just as lost as she was when she realized she didn't know where she was. It would have been a simple solution to just pop out of a wall somewhere and make her way logically to the guest wing and then to her room, but then there was the chance of someone seeing her, and citing the walking dead was not really something she was interested in sparking. Sighing to herself, not really thinking anything in particular other than the desire in her heart to see something new and her old friends. With a start, Kagome realized that Rin would be older than her by a few years after a decade of time. Curling into a ball feeling relatively sorry for herself and her state of being, Kagome shed a few agonizing tears in the dark.

It had been a long while since she'd had a good long cry, and she'd been stubbornly putting it off ever since she'd gotten the news that really rocked her world and threatened to overturn everything she'd known. It was a decade, how much of her would Shippou remember?

How much would he still adore?

Wouldn't he be angry with her for disappearing for a whole decade?

Would Rin forgive her?

Would she even remember the distant lady that was an acquaintance of her Lord's un-respected half-brother who she rarely got to see?

How much of Kagome had slipped away in their minds?

They'd forgotten about her, she was sure.

Every thought was a sharp-toothed knife that grazed over her soul, and with every non-answer came another pass of the question.

Another doubt.

Another worry.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, tucked her head, and began to cry sorrowfully in anguish as she gently rocked herself in a poorly executed attempt to comfort herself. She'd put so much pain and agony on them, given them nightmares, was at the back of their mind reminding them of her vacancy. With a particularly harsh sob, the rustle of fabric startled her momentarily out of her grief, and she lifted her gaze to see an eerily glowing elegant figure.

Tall, long silver hair, white kimono, silver armor, snowy fluff over his shoulder, backlit by an unseen light source; "Sesshoumaru," she managed breathlessly, "What are you… why are you here?"

His silent snort went un-translated by Kagome, leaving him to elaborate in a rare expression of what might have been concern, "These happen to be _my_ hallways, Miko," with a long pause punctuated by him kneeling down beside her, "and you look to be quite lost."

His voice was softer than usual, and Kagome wasn't sure why, but she was glad he wasn't angry with her for becoming lost. She mumbled, "So I am," with a poor use of her enunciation skills, producing a mumbled mass of sound.

His strong arms scooped her up and as he stood, he considered her and her state. Thoughtfully he asked, "Do you still want dinner?"

The offer to leave her room caused her to perk up considerably. It was a change in pace, one that she'd looked forward to before she'd gotten herself lost in the tangled web of emotions and passageways. Wiping away her tears stubbornly, Kagome squirmed in his supportive carry, "Lord Sesshoumaru, please let me walk to my rooms, I can still walk on my own."

With a glance that seriously questioned the validity of her claim, Sesshoumaru complied, setting her on her feet. She straightened, ignoring his glance and proving to him that she could walk, and she could walk with no small dose of elegance as well. Setting a fake smile on her face that didn't quite reach her saddened eyes, Kagome turned around and tried to summon up the best impression of herself from before she'd gotten captured, "Thanks Sesshoumaru!" she bounced, with an energy that wasn't quite real.

It was just a glimmer so she couldn't be sure, but she thought he'd silently laughed at her for a moment with his eyes. A week ago she'd have taken offense to that action, but now it just offered her warmth from his willingness to share his humor with her. Maybe it was a little ridiculous to act in such a way, but as she was led down the hallway to her rooms, with every step, she felt a little surer of herself. By the time they'd reached her door, Kagome felt like she could face dinner with new company, just the way she'd been looking forward to it before.

She felt a little more confident of herself as she stepped into the room she'd been granted to stay in by the person that hadn't met her sudden reappearance with animosity.

With a smile steadily growing on her face, Sesshoumaru left saying, "Katsushiro will be here shortly to escort you down to the informal dining room. Wait for her, I'll see you again shortly," the near silent rustle of silk against silk and flesh echoed across the room followed by the hollow _shhhhchk-thd_ of the hidden rice-paper panel closing.

Her breath left her suddenly and she crumpled to her mattress, wondering what she would wear to dinner. Even if it wasn't special, for her it marked the first exodus from her quarters in nearly a week. She silently laughed at herself, _more elegance to celebrate one's freedom from a cage of silk and sandalwood?_ Her thoughts were ironic, but even so, she wanted to do proper justice to his offer.

Kagome never once thought of why he was extending the invitation to her.

Never considered why he would offer to let her out of her quarters and into the main high-traffic areas of the palace.

She didn't even realize that her scent would permeate the air, and would undoubtedly draw attention to her.

None of these things did her mind stumble upon in her ecstatic search for a suitable garment.

* * *

Pulling out of the wardrobe a light blue cotton kimono and a heavily detailed silk obi in white, deep blue and violet, Kagome blessed her mother for teaching her how to dress in traditional garments. Pushing away the sadness attached to that thought, Kagome pulled on the under-kimono, tied it appropriately, and did the same for the blue cotton layer that proved to be a monstrosity.

Wincing as her arms cramped, Kagome realized she'd have to wait until Katsushiro came to help her dress. Biting her lip, Kagome hated how depending she'd become on the helpful blue haired demoness. Regardless, Katsushiro was always helpful, and even as the rice-paper panel slid open with the familiar _shhhhchk-thd_ and back closed again in the same manner, Katsushiro managed not to burst out with laughter at the half-dressed and fully-frustrated Kagome that stood in from of the mirror.

"Here, Kagome, you hold _this_ like _that_," cotton shifted, "and I'll tie this _here_. Then," a pale hand requested the fabric Kagome held, and she relinquished it happily, "_This_ goes there, and I'll tie it again. Now _this_ and _that_ are aligned," Katsushiro spoke emphatically with many accents and her nose instead of her hands as they expertly placed and folded the cotton over Kagome's slight form. "Now, we tie _this_ here, and then we take the Obi," she reached over and grabbed the obi from Kagome's bed, seeming happy to use her hands for speech once again, "and we _place_, and then _wrap_, then I'll tie it again… can you hold this here?" her request was adhered to with Kagome's grin, "Thanks doll, then we'll fold, tuck, tie, and _finally_, you are both finished and gorgeous."

Kagome hugged her friend with a wide smile before seeking out the appropriate footwear and hair accessories.

Seeing her searching glance, Katsushiro pointed to the vanity as she made for the wardrobe, "There are combs and brushes there if you like, and here are your shoes." She proudly presented a pair of dark blue slippers and white socks while Kagome looked over the familiar accessories with a slight frown. Her hands trailed over various pretty ones, but they were all too much for the kimono she was wearing, even it if did have complicated shading from light blue to dark blue at the sleeve-ends and bottom-hem, and the wave-like pattern of colors in the obi was hardly enough to warrant a really fancy comb. Yet it seemed to demand something more than simply leaving her hair un-touched.

Her fingers brushed over a particularly plain comb just as her eyes locked onto a vibrant sapphire ribbon. Her pink lips turned up into a wide smile, and weaving through a few of the teeth, she tied a bow, pulled some of her hair back, and placed the comb securely in her hair at the back of her head.

Smiling as she stood and stepped into her slippers, Kagome spun around to show herself off to Katsushiro and was rewarded with a happy grin. Katsushiro delicately hugged her, cautious of her hair, and began to lead Kagome down to the dining room. The two women walked the whole way there, with huge smiles plastered onto their faces.

* * *

See? Happy ending!

Don't forget to submit your questions! Also, everything else you'd like to say is welcomed, from complaints and concerns to questions, accusations, praise, and plea's. (But please, no fleas) I also welcome flames, as they allow me to see what it is that people will get emotional over, and what is valued to people enough to give out tongue lashings. ^_~* I love hearing from my readers, and I'd like to thank my several dedicated fans who come back every chapter to read. Thanks so much!

Next chapter will be the dinner, and entertainment. I'd love to hear your predictions (and though it's mostly played out, I'd love to hear your requests and suggestions!) for what is contained in the next chapter. Next time, in Never-Ending Questions:: Dinner and Excitement!


	6. Dinner and Excitement

See how much I love you all? I keep giving you all chapters of Inuyasha goodness… (Though some may question how it can be called that when it is minus Inuyasha himself). I actually hand-wrote the beginning portion of this chapter to avoid forgetting it, and I'm so proud of how carefully I wrote them, I might actually scan the pages in and show you guys how ridiculously addicted I am to writing my own story _ (it seems a little crazy to me)

Ah well, here we go! A note: this chapter contains a large number of 'breaks', each of them indicates a change in Point Of View. If in doubt, look to see whose emotions are portrayed 'from within', or who has reasoning behind their actions, and that will tell you from which POV that piece is from. I apologize in advance for the trickiness in reading this chapter.

Once again, I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha; it all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
That said: I DO OWN the story idea and plot-line so don't let anyone fool you about my beloved baby. *snugs the chapters amidst wary stares from characters*

Sesshoumaru: As Elisavan is currently unable to present her chapter to you, I now give you *Reads the title from a piece of paper* 'Chapter 5 in Never-Ending Questions: Dinner and Excitement'.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood at the first sign of Kagome's entrance to the dining room. He stood on ceremony, in respect, habit to stand at the entrance of a guest, and perhaps most notably, Sesshoumaru stood because in that moment of her entrance, as she stood elegantly in defiance of all that befell her, the Miko presented a pleasant change to the norm.

In her almost plain sky blue cotton kimono, Kagome challenged the generality of humans as ugly creatures.

Indeed as her sapphire gaze landed on the informal dining room, the demon lord witnessed the return of light to her eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled for himself to her and bid her sit, "Please, sit. Our food will be out shortly."

As her graceful steps carried her to the chair he'd gestured to, he noticed the shading in the long sleeves of the kimono she wore, and smiled to himself, 'She chose well, that kimono pull the color of her eyes, but isn't so much of an intricate piece to steal attention from them.' Casting his golden gaze to Katsushiro, who waited at the door, he dismissed her for the evening with a nod and a wave, He turned his attention to Kagome's still form and just barely frowned, "Miko," he called her by the title she'd earned, "this was not planned to witness you in tense silence," Sesshoumaru assured the uncertain priestess.

Her mouth opened and closed again before she repeated her silent rebuttal, prompting a grin from him and a frown from her. Finally managing a verbal response as their food was set by the same demonness who'd given her stew, Kagome voice elegantly though with some mask-induced court-unfamiliarity, "Thank you, My Lord, for expanding your dinner setting to include myself." Sesshoumaru was afforded no time to respond as she diplomatically continued, "What would please My Lord to speak of?"

Despite Sesshoumaru's natural aloofness and possibly constant court mask, hearing Kagome don his trademark coldness was unusual and managed to freeze him into silence for a few meal-filled moments before countering with a considerate remark that motivated Kagome's court mask to momentarily falter and reveal shock and a hint of impression, and another fleeting emotion that disappeared too quickly to be properly interpreted, "Instead, Lady, This Sesshoumaru inquires of you, 'What would be pleasing for you, Lady Kagome?'"

* * *

Shippou's mind was reeling.

He _knew_ that scent. That presence.

_Kagome_, his heart ached. He shook off his delusions and left Sesshoumaru's office.

The scent had been very faint, and the red headed kitsune probably would have missed the evidence had his senses not been on high alert after stumbling upon her scent a few days ago. He snarled to nobody in particular as he wandered the hallways, and froze as he caught the scent again.

It hurt him to feel it, but to know that she'd been gone for a while. Hell, a decade was a long time for him, even if he would many more centuries, so he felt pretty confident that she was not alive. _If Kagome was alive_, Shippou closed his eyes and shook his head vehemently, _thinking like that is dangerous, and won't bring her back._ Willing his thoughts into silence, Shippou sought out Rin, craving the understanding they offered to each other.

It was little more than silent company while they each did what they pleased, and mutual understanding when they spoke of the 'old days', but it was better than having to act like his heart hadn't been broken again. Sure, it was an old wound, but it was one that festered and refused to go away. Shippou got the feeling from her uneasy aura when the topic shifted to Kagome that Rin felt something of a similar dissatisfied sensation, even if her trauma didn't reach quite as deep as his own.

It couldn't.

And something within Shippou wanted to ensure that it wouldn't.

Shaking off more troublesome thoughts and emotions that gripped his heart painfully, Shippou's stomach growled at him momentarily, and he sought to sate his hunger. Having half a mind to go the long way and enter the kitchen properly, thoughts of his own hungry stomach compelled him to decide otherwise. So, he decided to take a shortcut through the dining room.

Right into a veritable _wave_ of Kagome's scent that was so strong it brought tears to his eyes, nausea, and disbelief into his core.

"_Kagome?_" his tone sounded strangled, and it very nearly was by the shock he had just received to his system. Even though he had asked, there was _no_ mistaking that scent that he still remembered from his days as an adolescent in a pup's body.

* * *

Kagome had been sitting in the dining room, feeling rather small when her dinner company was the very Lord that had offered her sanctuary, whose presence commanded etiquite and elegance that seemed far beyond her human grasp. So she sat contentedly silent, even though her eyes had sparkled with joy and excitement when she'd entered the room, when she sat, the evening proved to be too awe-inspiring and elegant to ruin it with speech.

Sesshoumaru had taken care of that with a rather dashing invitation to speak. She turned it down, not sure her etiquite could quite match up with his, yet she didn't want to seem like an ungrateful guest, so she invited him to speak as he wanted to. Kagome's back stiffened when he'd called her _Lady_, and her breath left her lungs as he spoke her _name_. Yet, Kagome was not afforded any relief of breathlessness as another painfully familiar voice interrupted their awkward dinner.

_Shippou_, her mind breathed for her even as she twisted her torso as best she could to look back at him in disbelief, wondering who had taken her son's voice, matured it, and given it to this demon. Her question slipped into her cerulean orbs and time simply stopped.

Fox observed in disbelief, Miko in shock and fear, and Sesshoumaru in hidden minor trepidation.

* * *

Shippou was shocked, and the look in her eyes told him she was afraid of him. He drew back and looked closer in denial, _there's no way my mother would fear me_, indeed, that of her aura which he could sense was not tainted with tangible fear of any specific person, but more closely reflected something that he remembered from long ago. He racked his memories, trying to remember his mother's body language, and despite having spent many nights and years with her, Shippou could not remember what those motions meant.

With a sad and heartbroken expression, Shippou stepped forward, and was all too keenly aware of her mounting concern that hovered behind that unnamed emotion. Wanting to be back on her level as he remembered her, Shippou sunk to his knees still 10 feet from the table. His mind yearned to know what she meant with her eyes, but since she seemed too hesitant to make the first expression, he would have to be the maturing Kitsune he'd become.

"Are you… really here?" he choked out, and her eyes seemed to soften by a million counts, and he was hesitant to believe his own eyes.

Her tone was assuring him, even as she was holding a shard of something back, out of hesitation, "Yes, Shippou, I'm really here."

"How?" his tears from before returned and slipped down his cheeks one by one, even as he proudly denied their exodus from his tear ducts.

Her smile was pained and her eyes had begun to barely glisten, "I don't know. Shippou, there's so much I don't know," her tone trailed off.

In the silence, Shippou's expression hardened as his green gaze landed on impassive gold orbs. He felt anger, betrayal, and hate begin to bubble up as he wondered exactly how long the ice prince had been keeping Kagome away from prying eyes.

The longer he stared the more irritated he became. In a massive testament to the self control he'd learned under Lord Sesshoumaru's training, and guidance, Shippou had only two flat-toned words that demanded answer for Sesshoumaru, "How long?"

The edge of his gaze saw Kagome's form visibly shiver, and Shippou gave hesitant thought to the possibility of his words being the cause of her shiver. As the milliseconds tore by, Shippou's mind was eager to present the young Kit with answers that reached far beyond sensibilities. Keeping his assumptions in his mind where they belonged was a lesson hard learned, but highly valuable.

Sesshoumaru had but two words for him as well, "Six days," in an equally flat tone.

Shippou considered the answer and found that six days ago he'd caught a faint whisper of her scent, but had passed it off as impossible. Yet even so, here she sat, and Shippou turned his warm green eyes to Kagome, and spoke in the same tone to Sesshoumaru, "Why wait?"

Within the words was buried more animosity than he'd intended and when Sesshoumaru refused to answer, Kagome spoke up softly, "Shippou, what would you have done if you'd seen me walk through the doors of this palace six days ago? Would you have welcomed me with open arms?"

He wanted to proclaim that he would have, but knew it to be foolish hoping on his part. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, her eyes shifted from the soft and explanatory that he remembered so well into a strict correcting expression that he didn't recall so swiftly. It was a testament to how they'd changed over time. _No_, he corrected himself, _It's only been a few days of solitary confinement preceded by the unknown, I'm the one who has changed and adapted over the decade. _Leaving his revelation alone and listening to her strange tone, Shippou fought not to wince.

"I think what Sesshoumaru has done is best. It certainly wasn't pleasant for me, as I can doubt the past decade was pleasant for you, but imagine my pain had you rejected me at first sight," her pain vividly forced him to listen, "I had just learned that not only a week, but a whole decade had passed. Imagine my pain if I'd lost my son on top of everything else."

Her words cut him deep, and they allowed his hesitation to flow away. Rushing forward faster than she could follow him, Shippou kneeled beside her and pulled her from her cushion into his embrace, whispering softly for effect more than secrecy, "You'll always have me, momma." His eyes stung, and drops of wet warmth made its way down his face as he felt her arms wrap around him.

Pulling away from her gently, he silenced his stomach's desire to growl at that moment, unwilling to kill the moment of reunion, but he remembered that he'd interrupted dinner between his Lord and his Mother.

Perhaps sensing Shippou's reluctance to leave her side, but sense of duty to leave them be, Sesshoumaru's voice settled smoothly over the table, "Shippou, I require of you one favor: bring Lady Rin down to meet with Kagome. When you have returned, we shall all four of us eat at this table."

Shippou bowed and spared an encouraging glance at Kagome, hopeful her heart could bear just one more stress this evening, before leaving the dining room entirely with an invincible smile on both his face and heart.

* * *

It was my intention to post this later (tomorrow) but my mother is going into some serious surgery tomorrow, and (less importantly, though still awesome) this story got over 100 hits in one month! Isn't that amazing?

For those of you who don't have time to check my profile (that's fine, I understand, there are only 168 hours in each week), This story has been promoted to my number one project for the time being! I'm very excited! I keep finding excuses to post chapters (points above to really good example), and I LOVE writing the chapters.

Now for the Q&A part of the program!

**FROM:: Scherherazade - **

2. Will they welcome her back? **Shippou a****bsolutely did, though a little hesitant and disbelieving at first. Next time we will see about Rin.  
**3. How long has she been gone from the modern/ future era? **Just over 10.5 years  
**4. (Asked previously) Will there be a Kagome/ Sesshoumaru pairing? **Yes  
**5. Will she see Sango again? I**ndeed**

**FROM:: Inuyashamegagirl -**  
Who is gonna be there? **Shipppou has discovered her scent and sought her out in earnest and curiosity**  
What will Shippo do? **((See above answer)) also, he became shocked and stunned at her very real presence.**  
What will Shippo remember? **He remembered her, bu he has forgotten the less pleasant aspects of her, as fond memories tend to do.**  
Why did you kill Inuyasha? **Partially because I wanted to kill him, I tend to ****write him in a way that annoys me, and partially because I needed another layer of intricacy and discomfort and shock to add to Kagome ((I know, I'm a sadist))** (yeesh your like naraku evil in my eyes now!) **((I am rather puppeteer-like, aren't I?))**  
Why do you hate me? (i NEED inuyasha to live!) **I don't actually hate you. ((~Sadist~)) Was it unfair to render his chances at pairing up with her totally zero by having him commit suicide in the anguish following her disappearance/death? Probably. Was it necessary? Yes. Why? To keep him in character.**

I am pleased at the number of responses I am getting, and I would love to have more, though I'm not getting selfish. I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter, the good, the bad, the ugly, the beautiful, everything! ((okay, now I'm getting _greedy_)) But really, I love reading the responses I get, even the lovely most recent review that was barely ten words long. ^_^

Next time, The Ladies of the House.


	7. Ladies of the House

Sesshoumaru refocused his attention on her posture when the doors closed after Shippou's exodus. Relief seemed to be flowing within her veins and he smiled bracingly, there were few words that he cared to say, and there were few that he knew to say for her benefit if he **had** cared to say anything at all. At least things had gone well, his cool mask was still in place, and there was no distraught and weeping female at his dinner table.

_Tonight is a good night._

_So far at least_, he amended to himself.

Returning his attention to Kagome he considered why she had defended his decision when it had contributed to her depression. With the burning question boiling in his mind, he spoke, "Miko, why did you answer that way?" Part of him reasoned simply that she had taken his advice of not marring his hospitality, but another part of him refused to believe that she'd become that pliable to demands and suggestions even after the storm of emotions she'd played host to in her heart.

Her eyes became pensive for sometime before he was rewarded with an answer, "Because it was the truth. I cannot imagine," her voice caught and the pain in her shimmering sapphire gaze pierced him deeper than he expected, "the absolute destruction I'd have experienced had Shippou not accepted me for something real." Honesty sang in her eyes, tone, and aura, and Sesshoumaru _knew_ that she wasn't saying it for his benefit when she admitted, "I owe what I have regained to you; and for that, I thank you."

Allowing himself a tiny smile that he didn't know whether she would notice or not, and he didn't care if she did or didn't notice, Sesshoumaru reflected over her acceptable response. '_So, it wasn't just for my benefit that she deflected his accusations, and judging from comparable human psychology, she would indeed have been completely broken had Shippou denied her reality, and with the knowledge of him that I do know, the pup would have brushed her off as a fake had he not been prepared for the shock_.'

"Why is Lady Rin joining us, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's question roused him from his thoughts, and subsequently thrust him into a second bout of thoughts.

Avoiding a direct answer, as insurance for a failed plan, Sesshoumaru instead vaguely assured her, "Rin occasionally dines with this Sesshoumaru, I though tonight would be a good evening for her to join me. Do you have any objections?" The question hung in the air, testing her trust, a concealed threat that taunted her to question his authority.

He was impressed to note that she did not flinch when faced with her misgivings and his treacherous way out, instead she answered, "No, My Lord. I am concerned over whether I am appropriately dressed to meet Lady Rin again after such a long time for her. I want to give her a good impression of me, do you think she will be impressed, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

At her clever answer, Sesshoumaru secretly applauded her, even as he frowned in thought and at the hidden objection she really did voice. Kagome wasn't really worried about her clothing, but instead about whether Rin would want to see her, in essence: if Rin seeing her right away was a good idea.

Sesshoumaru answered in his own way, "Pay your worries no heed, Lady. You are prepared appropriately for Lady Rin to meet you this evening. I am sure Lady Rin will be quite impressed."

What he _really _meant was: _have faith in my judgement, Miko._

Kagome bent her head down in acceptance of the terms she was still unsure about, but when left with little other option, those who opposed Sesshoumaru either agreed in the end or suffered the consequences. His cunning was on the bleeding edge, as was his strategy. It was his inter-personal skills that showed a bit of age even on their finely tuned strings.

Continuing their meal in silence, both Miko and Fuedal War-Lord awaited the young human woman.

* * *

Shippou rushed as fast as he could while still maintaining decorum. Though as he approached her quarters, adrenaline leaked out of his muscles and into his brain, causing his legs to slow and his thoughts to take off. _What will I say?_ Shippou still didn't know, even as he knocked upon the shoji-screen-door that led to her outer chambers.

Being the ward of the Western Lands had its benefits.

As her Orange-cotton kimono-clad figure was made apparent at the door, Shippou's mind flew away in anticipation, and his thoughts didn't return until she prompted him for a reason behind his unusual visit.

Armed with a request from her master, Shippou relayed the request, "Lady Rin, it is Lord Sesshoumaru's wish that you join him for dinner this evening in the informal dining room."

Her frown didn't go unnoticed, "Lady Rin, is something wrong?"

"Shippou, why are you acting weirdly? Haven't I told you not to call me '_Lady_' unless absolutely necessary?" her intense frown pierced his bubble and caused his thoughts to come flooding back.

With his thoughts came the image of Kagome sitting at the table with their Lord, which reminded him, "Rin, do you remember Lady Kagome?"

Her frozen stiff stature and shifting brown eyes suggested that she was thinking and remembering, "I think I remember her. She was very kind, but I haven't seen her since before she died, a decade ago. Why bring her up now?" Her brown eyes became searching and pinned Shippou's knowing green gaze into letting on something of what he knew.

Shippou didn't want to completely spoil the surprise, but he anticipated that it would be far less amazing than his reunion. She hadn't known Kagome very well, and it had been while her memory was at the point that not much beyond her sphere of influence would have been deeply ingrained. The biggest problem would come when Rin had to deal with seeing what equated to a ghost from a time long past.

He could only hope that Sesshoumaru's ability to revive people from death had acquainted her with the concept of communing with those she deemed at one point to be departed. With a deep breath and an even exhalation, Shippou carefully explained, "I have met with her this evening, and she is quite well," taking extra effort to be cheerful and believable on the subject, Shippou breached the subject to her.

Shippou was rewarded with an unexpected response, and was too stunned by it to move for a few moments after it occurred.

* * *

*evil cackle*

I know, I'm too cruel to you. I make you wait on a chapter just to end it in a cliffhanger of sorts. So, in order to apologize for this shockingly short chapter, I announce that I'm planning out a side story that I will complete before releasing it. This story will cover the events leading up to ten years ago and some of the time that Kagome missed, it will tie up a few loose ends, provide depth and reasoning to a few movements of characters, and give the spotlight to the characters who do not enjoy such in the main story. Because I like pleasing as many people as possible, and I need to explain many things, I am planning out this story. It will be called, "Because the needles of time won't stop", so keep your eyes out for it!

I am taking requests as to things that should happen, filler fluff (as it were), for the side story to use for the explanation of relationships and events that occurred. Include them in your reviews!

Next chapter we'll see what happened, and continue on normally with the story. I'm sorry I uploaded one so short, but I need this part to be dramatic, so bear with me just a little alright? The next one should be up before tonight.


	8. That Which We've Begun to Weave

Rin's first coherent thoughts had no real structure except the realization that she was on the floor, looking at a very worried Shippou who looked like he'd seen a ghost. She frowned and tried to recall what had made her arrive on the floor.

Shippou filled in her memory, "Rin! Are you alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

Her confused frown made him continue, "I mentioned Lady Kagome and then you began to faint. Are you sure you are not hurt?"

'_Lady Kagome. The one with which I was compared to a number of times. I though her dead.' _Rin stood and steadied herself with a delicate hand on shippou's concerned shoulder. '_Surely she must have been dead. Not even Lord Sesshoumaru was able to shed light on her whereabouts when pressed by so many of us who had also been unable to find Inuyasha's companion.' _Rin ticked off the people who had looked for her as her slippered feet made their way to the informal dining room, towards her master as Shippou followed in her shadow, '_Kouga, Inuyasha, The lords of the other lands, so many others piled up requests and petitions for him to join his resources with theirs in the search. Nobody ever found her, even so, I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru looked for her because of the letters or that they annoyed him.'_ Her smile turned wry, '_I think another thing propelled him to aid in the search for her, though I'm sure he'll never tell anyone his reasons for anything. After all, why should he need to?'_

Rin shrugged and smiled as she neared to where she would dine with Sesshoumaru. She was about to put her hand on the sliding door to enter when a clawed hand eclipsed her own, "Wha--?" she breathed.

"Rin," Shippou's green eyes searched for her brown gaze, and when he found it, she was shocked by the turbulence she saw within, "please..." his ragged plea confused her, but when she identified his worry among other things, her other hand came to rest over their hands on the shoji door.

"I don't know what you mean, Shippou, but I ask you: Please let me face it straight on," she continued silently in her head with a small amount of sorrow, _like that woman might have, the one everyone misses so horribly. Let me face things with my own strength..._

The familiar _shhhk-thd_ echoed in her ears as her gaze identified two figures, one that she followed unwaveringly, and one that should not be there. _That woman, why is she here? Did Sesshoumaru-sama finally find her somewhere? But she would have aged, then she... Why is she here?_ Without an answer, Rin stood in shock, as though she'd seen a ghost for the second time that evening. Since, she really was seeing ghosts. What else could explain the perfectly clear image of a very real and alive Kagome?

_Only the real Kagome._

She answered herself with a hint of bitterness that made her wince. Rin was sure that Kagome had faded from their lives, and everyone was so sad to see her go, so why did it hurt to see her sitting there at the table with Lord Sesshoumaru?

She was alive, wasn't she?

She had been found, hadn't she?

Kagome is back, isn't she?

Rin was speechless, and couldn't quite describe the emotion she felt inside that gnawed at her heart. Smiling sadly, she looked at Shippou's bright green eyes searchingly, looking for a reason.

_Why is she here?_

Kagome's sweet voice called to her, capturing her attention lightly, "Rin, please come and sit with us. A place has been set for you with us," Rin heard the tone she used and winced as it changed mid-sentence. It had begun as the tone one might use with a child. Brown met with blue, both searching for something that they weren't quite sure of, and in the background of their attention were two people they cared for: Rin's Sesshoumaru and Kagome's Shippou.

Biting back the urge to prove to Kagome that she was no longer a child, to show her that she'd grown, Rin noticed that Sesshoumaru was sitting at the same table. Her gaze shifted back to Kagome, whose eyes had also drifted to Shippou, with his green eyes that stood next to her comfortingly, and back to Rin.

Both their chins lifted slightly, and Rin answered her with the most mature tone she could muster, eager to prove that she.... Rin didn't want to admit it to herself, but she wanted to prove something, and that something included being recognized by _her, the one everyone missed so horribly._ "Thank you Lady Kagome," even as Rin approached, Kagome flushed.

"Please, don't embarrass me. I should just be Kagome, I am a Miko, not nobility," She insisted with shimmering blue eyes.

_And yet you are so calm and collected. So poised, _a jealous voice in her mind proclaimed as she spoke naturally with Kagome, "Nonsense, You are a guest of Lord Sesshoumaru. Therefore, you are to be treated with respect, even from within his house. No, especially from within," she corrected smoothly.

Had Rin been paying less attention to how much poise and 'noble-like-qualities' Kagome had, she'd have noticed the impressed gazes being pressed upon her from all sides.

* * *

((Lapse back in time to just before Rin enters the room. This half covers Kagome's emotions))

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru straighten and focus on the door, so she turned to see it as well, turning her cushion to accommodate the movement. She placed her spoon on the spoon-rest and folded her hands in her lap, worried about what would soon walk through the shoji-door.

Soon enough, but like an eternity, Rin's beautifully matured face appeared from behind the rice-paper, flanked by her son. She watched the recognition click in her chocolate orbs, as expressive as her own blue, and watched too as the emotion drifted behind a veil. She knew that expression when she saw it, and knew it to belong to Lord Sesshoumaru.

A sad smile bloomed in her heart as she thought of how well he must have taught her that expression.

Kagome wondered exactly what sort of job Sesshoumaru had done guiding her through her teen years. No human was stable through them, and females did not escape that particular fate, to be sure. So, what had been her model of what she should act like, how she should behave? Kagome stilled as her heart realized that demons had been the ones to raise her, still hoping for the miracle that would show her an strong and emotion-capable young woman in front of her, Kagome smiled for the girl. She only barely realized that Rin now surpassed her in years by a few winters, but Kagome didn't notice that, except that the young bright eyed girl had been replaced by a young woman with a careful gaze when Kagome hadn't been around to see.

Kagome was reminded her of the matter of lost time in her history. Brushing that bothersome problem aside, she considered the blank face of the woman in orange before her.

Choosing to break the silence delicately, Kagome softly called out with a gentle offer, "Rin, please come and sit with us. A place has been set for you with us," she spoke lightly, unwilling to startle her, but as her attention was gained, Kagome's voice increased in sincerity as she became certain she would not startle the lost-in-thought-ward.

Kagome met Rin's searching gaze with a delicately probing one of her own, she wanted to know what Rin thought of her, having had ten years of her absence to learn of her through grief stricken tales and glorified heroic stories that Kagome didn't really think she deserved. With a bit of trepidation, she looked, hoping that Rin hadn't come to know that sort of Kagome, and hoped that Rin could accept her as she was. _Enough has already changed, I want to hold on to as much as I possibly can, please don't make me change for you_, she tried to ask with her gaze.

As Kagome's gaze drifted over Rin's pretty face, Shippou's red hair and green eyes stood confidently behind her, wearing a smile. Accepting somehow that she would have to take things a step at a time, and that if Kagome wanted to keep Shippou and come to know Rin as well, Kagome would have to make a few sacrifices of her own. Kagome recognized that there were already bonds of an intricate relationship in the air, and she knew that if she made silly demands of Rin, Shippou would stand with Rin, just as he was now.

Even as happy as she was to see familiar faces, and as grateful as she was to see them accepting her, or at least not rejecting her, there was a twinge of pain and uncertainty that sparked in her chest.

With a sad smile for Shippou, Kagome returned her gaze to Rin's unreadable chocolate orbs that were also returning to gaze into her blue eyes after being cast across the table behind Kagome, presumably at Sesshoumaru. Kagome lifted her chin to set her determination to meet her half-way, even as Rin mimicked her action for reasons unknown.

Rin stepped towards the table, and was thanking her as she walked. Kagome flushed, _I'm no noble_, "Please, don't embarrass me. I should just be Kagome, I am a Miko, not nobility," she insisted, _not like you, who have been raised by The Sesshoumaru-sama personally._

Rin's gently interrupted her thoughts, "Nonsense, You are a guest of Lord Sesshoumaru. Therefore, you are to be treated with respect, even from within his house. No, especially from within," she corrected smoothly.

Kagome nodded and accepted that as truth, even as she added on, _I am but a guest, and you have such good manners, I'm jealous of that_, Kagome admitted to herself with a small voice even as Rin looked at her with an envious expression that went entirely missed by everyone present.

Shippou spoke up behind her, as Kagome had turned to watch Rin with a smile as she sat. While Shippou had remained by the door, "I shall take my leave then," Kagome's blue eyes flickered up to Sesshoumaru to gauge his reaction, and when she saw the shadow of a frown flit across, she spoke up.

She was not alone in her unwillingness to see him go.

Both Kagome and Rin had spoken up saying, "No! Shippou, please eat with us."

Kagome heard a slight chuckle from Shippou, and she _thought_ she heard a rumble of a chuckle behind her from Sesshoumaru, but she couldn't be certain. Just that Shippou's green eyes had widened in surprise. She cast her gaze at the table pointedly.

_There is still another setting, Kit. Stay and dine with us,_ she pleaded with her eyes. Grinning as she watched green orbs shift from her to over her shoulder, and back again several times before looking over her other shoulder and subsequently sighing in defeat.

Kagome turned back around and offered a victorious smile to share with the one who had coerced Shippou to stay for dinner. Finding a similar smile returned from Rin, Kagome's smile brightened a thousand-fold. _There are some things we already agree on, it seems. _Kagome turned back to sit properly and cast a cautious glance at her host and was shocked.

If his eyes weren't lying, he had been laughing, the hints of sparkling gold mirth still danced in his orbs.

With a content grin to herself, Kagome picked up her spoon again and began to eat, Shippou to her side, Sesshoumaru across from her, and Rin diagonally from Kagome. It was an unusual setting, and Kagome noted that under all subsequent situations, Sesshoumaru would always dominate the head of the table. For now, though, they sat as they were, and Kagome was glad for it.

* * *

See? I told you I would have the next chapter out by the end of the night. I know, Rin is still a little difficult to understand, but that's partially the fault of the way I decided to tell this story, we only know what the characters know and can put into words. Things that are undefined or are of an unknown type, we do not know. It makes it really hard to tell you guys exactly what they are experiencing, because until they realize it, all we can do is guess. makes for good suspense I suppose.

At last, something of a turning point. Perhaps now we will see the story picking up the pace (*cracks whip on story to speed it up*), there is one other character I'd like to introduce for this story, you all know him, we all love him, he's always good for a flirt, KOUGA!!! Yes, next chapter I will relate Kouga's story and how he is now. But I won't tell you how he got there (not in great detail, as that if the job of my mini-story that runs alongside this world)

I am pleased to have presented to you, the chapter in which the stress between the Ladies of the House has been introduced. I hope that you have enjoyed it, though little more than ten minutes elapses over the course of the last two chapters.

Next time: The Wolf with Good Intentions


	9. Reclaiming Those We've Lost

A/N:: Hello all! I'm sorry I've been totally absent. Well, to be honest, I completely dropped off the radar entirely. Ehehehe, and if it weren't for my lovely sister having stumbled upon this story and demanding (nicely ^_~* though I do remember being persuaded quite effectively) an update, I know this chapter would not exist right now. It'd still be in the back of my brain, fussing over how frustrating this chapter was to write. I'm as pleased with it as I'm going to be for now, but if anyone spots something amiss with Kouga's character, I'm begging you to let me know!

Kouga and I have had a difficult relationship, and I know I don't have him down quite right. Due to this circumstance, I'm not just accepting suggestions or corrections, I'm asking for them. I'd like to hone my 'Kouga' into something more easily him. So, take notes or do whatever you like, but if you happen to have a good suggestion, please let me know in a review or PM! Thanks!

Now that I've gotten the housekeeping out of the way, I'd like to take another moment to disclaim Inuyasha, and emphasize my status of non-ownership in any way (except one movie, featuring plenty of Sesshoumaru-sama -^_^-).

I'm dedicating this chapter to the one and only SableDreamer, in whom I claim all motivation for finishing this chapter to publish! This is for you, dear Imouto~

* * *

Kouga growled, the last of his patience having dwindled away in the course of the week he'd waited for Sesshoumaru's reply. Of course, the bastard wouldn't reply, he should have realized it sooner. His thoughts bounded around his mind, unwilling to be quelled.

_If... no. I can't go down that road. I will wait to see if anything supports the rumor until I see him in person._

When he'd received word that the Lady Kagome had been seen at Sesshoumaru's residence, Kouga could not believe his ears. He was very sure she'd died, he'd been there during her disappearance... they hadn't found anything in the ruins of Naraku's castle. Even though the damn thing had been a maze to begin with, the smoldering ruins had been simple enough to scour and search every room. However, the stench from the battlefield – burned remains of various servants, and the castle itself, plus all the blood in the air – had made it impossible to prove she'd even been there by scent.

But Kouga knew better.

He knew she'd been there, watching at least some of their battle; the wolf wasn't the best at reading aura's, but _her's_ was one he would never mistake or forget. Kouga _knew_ she'd been there, but also that in the end, she was never found.

Kouga had paced and fumed for days, going back and forth on what to do, before sitting down and grounding out a letter. It was a painstaking process that took Kouga many tries before he managed to force his tone into a semblance of polite respect, so that he could go and make demands in person.

Waiting for a response had been the worst. He'd almost delivered the damn letter himself, just demanding an audience, and dealing with the repercussions later. In spite of his impatience, he managed to hold out. For several days, in fact, before his patience ran out and he decided to settle things face-to-face. For all the insufferable prick had done that had aided them, Kouga still anticipated having to meet Sesshoumaru's refusals at every step in finding the truth behind the rumor surrounding Kagome.

Which was strange, when Kouga thought about it. On the unlikely chance that she was actually in the prick's hospitality, which was laughable to begin with, for the one person who'd been least motivated to start seriously looking for her after that initial search on the battlefield to be this _possessive_ in sharing the news about her reappearance... It really pissed Kouga off. Especially since he was one of the only survivors of the small group that had demanded a large scale search effort. It seriously rubbed Kouga the wrong way, in all the most irritating ways.

The wolf demon's nose caught a passing tendril of wind, telling him he was less than a day away from Sesshoumaru's 'castle'. He mocked the idea of that cold prick residing anywhere other than under a rock, and sped along ahead of his self-appointed 'escorts' as usual. Even without the shards, he was still faster than Ginta and Hakaku, and the idea that he might need their protection was laughable.

Deciding it would be a better show of his appreciation to their devotion, Kouga stopped under a tree to wait. Especially after various personal issues surrounding each of them, the drive to see the proof behind the rumor was strong for them all. They'd all lost someone precious in her on that fateful day, and he owed it to his friends to wait, if just this once.

* * *

Sesshoumaru snarled at the letter he'd refolded and placed on the edge of his desk. It had been sitting and waiting for several days, and because it was a request from an old ally, it should have already been replied to. He couldn't, however, find it in himself to refuse an audience for one of the only remaining friends Kagome would have. He argued, in retort, that it wasn't just because of his serious dislike of the wolf, he had to be careful of Kagome's mental health because of her impact on Shippou and Rin. If something were to happen to either of them, Sesshoumaru would kill things.

So, instead of actually writing the refusal he wanted to, he weighed his options and let the wolf come on his own. The Taiyoukai knew there would only be a few days of patience in Kouga, and once he arrived, Sesshoumaru could take better account of the situation and move from there. It would be just as easy to deny him face-to-face as through a letter, he told himself.

And by that, he meant a success chance of nearly zero.

It would be more satisfying to turn him away in person, to loosen some of the stress the extra political tension had placed on Sesshoumaru. He'd be the last to state that fact, but he knew better than to lie to himself by now. At least in this arena.

As Sesshoumaru approached the front hall of his fortress, there was a commotion he couldn't account for, and changed his destination from sitting room to front gate.

* * *

When Ginta and Hakaku had caught up, Kouga let them rest for a moment before jogging with them the rest of the way to the Western Castle.

Until he caught the flicker of an impossibly familiar aura, and sped off without them. Of course, they were close enough to their destination, Kouga didn't have much time to put space between them, so they arrived shortly after.

To find him yelling at the guards and making crude demands.

He _needed_ to know. There was no way it was just a rumor anymore, and the small chance it had been a trap concocted by Sesshoumaru's strategic plans were dashed. _No-one could fake her power, this **has** to be real_... Kouga's heart wrenched painfully as he considered the chance that it was just a hallucination.

To find out, Kouga needed to see her in person, which required that the guards stand down and let him in.

Which was a truly foolish demand indeed.

Kouga's expression was painful proof of his emotional situation; there was delicate hope strung along a thin strand of glass that hung over two sides of a cliff's edge. On the one side was a safe, sturdy, solid rock to land on; but the other side's seemingly endless rocky chasm was not exactly the image of 'safe-haven'.

It was during this commotion that Sesshoumaru stepped into the courtyard and gave the command to grant Kouga and his entourage entrance.

"I've been expecting you, wolf," his tone was stretched, almost too careful.

Kouga's strained reply was no better off, "Is she really here?" As he stepped into the courtyard, the wave of air displaced from Sesshoumaru's exit from the castle hit Kouga's senses.

His face twisted from disbelief, to agony, and into relief in a matter of moments, and almost as soon as the relief came, it disappeared. It was replaced with disbelief again, and as much as he wanted to demand answers, Kouga bit his tongue into submission.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at the rare show of personal emotions from Kouga, and considered for a moment the satisfaction that would come from denying Kouga outright, before dispelling that tempting desire. His reply was cryptic and toneless, "That depends."

Kouga's patience was wearing thin, and if he didn't know so much rode on him keeping his composure, he would already have been swearing up a storm. As such, his following demand was rather clipped, "On what, _Sesshoumaru?_" letting his malice slip into that name was the least Kouga could do to keep his leash in place.

"Insurance," the phrase drifted like mist over a cemetery from Sesshoumaru, and the tension was palpable. Saving Kouga breath, he explained himself, "I need to know you will not turn my household inside out all for the sake of reviving what you lost ten years ago."

Kouga nearly snarled with rage, and managed -barely- to restrain himself to simple growls of indignation. "I hardly see what _your_ household has to do with any of this," he declared in defiance, clearly challenging Sesshoumaru's terms upon which he restrained Kouga from meeting _Kagome._

Sesshoumaru's snort of derision preceded his strained explanation, coloring his tone with contempt, "Explaining myself to the likes of you is not something done often, so pay attention."

Kouga's retort was lost to his shock, because _Sesshoumaru_ was about to _explain_ himself to _Kouga_. He swallowed the smirk that begged freedom, knowing the line he tread was a dangerously thin one.

"Because of various events that have occurred within my household in the past decade, my responsibilities now extend to insuring the Miko's mental state does not get out of hand. As I'm sure you can understand," Sesshoumaru swept along verbally, ignoring Kouga's dropped guard, "suddenly returning to consciousness with a false concept of how much time has passed, compounded with the sudden loss of several close comrades is not an easy thing to come to terms with."

Sesshoumaru's voice regained the regal feel that had been lost somewhere in his explanation, "As such, you will understand if I am thorough in screening who is allowed visitation and who is not."

Kouga felt like his gut had been stabbed with a rusty blade, and had been left to fester. Summoning up the pain he'd experienced, and imagining catching up on all that pain in one heartbreaking blow, made the coarse wolf's attitude sober in a wave of depressed realization. It made his respect for Kagome that much greater, knowing the inner-strength that facing all that pain must require. In the same breath, however, he realized that coming to terms with it safely would be impossible without someone there to regulate the flow of pain.

Sesshoumaru.

In a begrudging manner, Kouga accepted that he was not only worthy of his respect, but deserving as well. Sighing outwardly, Kouga ceded the argument, "Can I at least know how she is doing?"

Giving the visiting wolf demon an appraising stare-down, Sesshoumaru accepted, "That may be permissible."

As Sesshoumaru turned to lead Kouga into the castle, a familiar voice brushed over Kouga's ears, and he fought with himself to retain his composure. How he wanted to break down, find Kagome, and hug her until he could no longer stand. Holding onto decorum for as long as he could possibly do so, he distracted himself with what wore the semblance of a conversation, "She's really here, isn't she?" His voice was filled with awe, and Sesshoumaru's silence went unnoticed to the self-absorbed wolf.

Now that he was so close to actually seeing her again, he froze up, his insides demanding that he simply rush out and embrace her as he'd been dying to for so long. It had been so long, he worried that she would not understand the sheer weight of his emotions, and he wasn't sure he could tone them down without simply turning them off.

Ginta and Hakaku's quiet footsteps followed behind the two powerful canine demons, the four of them making their way to the room from which Kagome's voice had drifted.

Sesshoumaru stopped them at the door, telling them to wait for his call. He slipped inside, infinitely grateful that she was not yet aware of who had come calling. Once he'd confirmed that she wasn't in a delicate mood, he called her 'guests' in.

Kouga's ears pricked, hearing every word of conversation, carefully balanced by each of them, obviously following some set of safe rules that governed conversation in a public setting. It was unnatural for Kouga to hear Kagome speaking like that, but he forced the rebellious thoughts of a fake Kagome waiting for him behind a sturdy granite wall, and pressed his hand against the door to open it.

He found himself stepping into a sickly elegant room with seating arrangements and tables fit for a social call. Kouga felt incredibly out of place, despite his own status of lordship, in such a pointlessly elegant environment.

Perhaps, however, the most out of place element of the room, Kouga considered, was the woman dressed in a delicate green kimono that suited her well. Upon closer examination, he confirmed what his senses wanted to deny, _Kagome._

Kouga's elation bubbled through his veins palpably and he had to physically introduce tension to his muscles to prevent their rebellious intent to surge forward and embrace her. Their eyes met, and so much tentative pain and searching for the reassurance of each others presence passed between them, Kouga felt as though his heart would overload if it had lasted a second longer.

"Lord Kouga, Lady Kagome," Sesshoumaru intoned, as though making introductions for the first time.

Kouga was reliving the days where he'd definitely lost her, with the knowledge of her absence warring with the equally stubborn and fierce proof standing in front of him. He took a deep breath, reveling in the way her presence invaded his senses.

It was he who spoke first, "Lady Kagome," he breathed, at a loss for anything else to say. He settled for simply proving to himself that she was real, but simply standing there and holding up the appearances of courtly exchange was taxing enough. Coming up with conversation beyond a repetition of her title as provided by Sesshoumaru was out of his reach.

The scent of salt tickled his senses and as he felt a wave of protective instincts come over him, his control slipped.

Kouga moved before Kagome had realized she'd shed any tears.

Sesshoumaru's stony face watched the whole of their exchange, his insides warring for simultaneous control, composure, and to replace the wolf's comforting stance with his own. Despite the foolishness of the latter urge, he ignored the chance to quell it, settling instead for being prepared to punish Kouga if he hurt her.

Kouga's painfully whispered words were spoken just for Kagome, into her ear, but all those present heard them, "I've missed you."

* * *

Kagome wasn't entirely sure what to make of Kouga's actions, and the part of her that remembered from what was just months ago for her warred with the part of her that was witness to the present. She didn't want to need to tell him she wasn't his, and never would be. She didn't want to have to tell him that, especially after she'd been so happy to see him she'd wept.

As they pulled apart, and Kouga swept the tears away however, she saw a difference from the past and present: there was less wildness, less of the possession she used to know, and more of the protective desire she might expect from a older brother.

At that realization, she struggled to stifle a giggle, but her eyes shone and sparkled happily: she was just glad to have not lost him. The absence of awkward affection having been replaced with a frightfully determined sense of protective something-or-other was enough to send Kagome into a fit of delighted and relieved giggles.

The sound of her laughter seemed to break the tense spell they were all under, and Kouga stepped back to allow Ginta and Hakaku their greetings as well.

Kagome looked over to Sesshoumaru after Kouga let her go, and was glad to see him relaxing if even just a little.

* * *

A/N:: So, How was it? I really hope you enjoyed this latest installment! I'd like to apologize for leaving everyone for so long, and I hope this chapter will make up for at least some of it.

I also have a favor to ask of you, my dear, precious reader. I want to know (in a review or Private Message) some of your ideas on where the story could go. I have a basic outline ready and prepared, but that's where I always run into trouble: the unknown middle!

As I understand it, this is a common ailment: knowing the beginning and end, but the vast middle desert is left quite uncharted. So, even if you just want to leave a few words of advice or a small prod in any direction, I'll appreciate your input! I'd love to get started back in on writing this story and get it wrapped up and completed!

Someone pointed out to me that Katsuhiro seems to have an ambiguous gender, and to this I only reply "We shall see and understand soon ^_~*"

Scherherazade:: Yes yes yes! All that you have picked up on is there! I can tell you with confidence that you have imagined nothing! I hope you also enjoy this chapter, even though it is remarkably shorter than my previous ones.


	10. Lakes and Comfort

**Alrighty. First off, an apology to the readers of my story "Never Ending Questions." It has come to my attention that NEQ is in serious need of revision and continuity aid. I didn't have a clean timeline when I began for many reasons, the first being that I was much less experienced as a writer, and the second being that I never expected such a large turnout of support, especially from total strangers. For this reason, I hope to rewrite the chapters as best I can, correcting continuity, and allowing for a better side-story (Needles of Time) to be written. Once I have the continuity fixed and the chapters edited to 'not being absolutely horrible', I will do a mass-edit/update and include a summary of what changed in the accompanying new-installment. I estimate this will happen around chapter 12, as 11 is nearly spilling out of my head as I type it. Keep an eye out for this, and feel free to give me harsh pointers about things that should be changed. Obviously, for plot reasons, some people must remain dead, but that doesn't mean that I can't write about it a little better. This is one of those (very) rare occasions where I will accept sharp retorts, comments, corrections, criticism, and complaints. Take advantage of it, as it probably will not surface again for a while.**

**Secondly, I'd like to thank the readers of NEQ with open arms and wide smiles. I've reached 1k hits! It's one of the reasons that I'm caving in and doing a revamp of the chapters I've already written. If it's going to be widely read, I'd rather it be well-written and widely read. Nothing more embarrassing that reading through the first few chapters looking for continuity-fails and seeing all of the tiny little characterization and writing flaws. They say the artist is her most cruel critic, and I would be hard pressed to disprove that. So, this is a heads up and a thank you. As a further reward, I hope to release Chapter 12 soon (Goal deadline Mid-June 2011) to say "Thanks for sticking by, even when I wasn't very good at telling the story you seem to like so much."**

******One thing I've noticed in my plot-correction is that I've been incredibly mean to Sango in NEQ. I don't know if I can stand to be that horribly mean to her. I have several options: Keep Miroku alive, keep Miroku alive just long enough to sire her children, or keep Miroku dead. Miroku is one of my favorite characters, and I realized I was being incredibly cruel to the poor girl who has literally lost _everything_ with the death of her (probable) fiancée. Her brother is dead, her sister is missing and presumed dead, her entire village is dead, her family in that village is dead, her fire cat is dead (or maybe not, if Miroku ends up surviving), and now I've killed off Miroku. How cruel.** **The only other problem with his death is that he doesn't _need_ to be dead for plot purposes, and almost works better with him _alive_. I don't know what I was thinking when I killed him off, and I hope it doesn't cause too much trouble to 'un-kill' him. DX**

Now, with nothing further to mention, aside from the fact that I don't own Inuyasha, or a soothing koi pond, I give you chapter 10!

* * *

Kouga had arrived only yesterday morning, but the afternoon sun was already beginning to slip away into evening, and he hadn't said anything to her beyond their first meeting. In a way, Kagome understood the wariness and hesitation, but this was a little over the top. She'd already spoken with both Hakaku and Ginta about small little topics, but she felt like they were skirting around the major ones and leaving them for Kouga.

Who, she was beginning to suspect, was avoiding her.

Kagome frowned and looked out the round window in one of Sesshoumaru's 'drawing rooms', though why they were called such she had no idea. Her eyes fell on the wolf in question, glaring pensively into the pond in Sesshoumaru's garden.

_Why is he avoiding me? Is there something he wants to tell me, but is afraid I won't be able to handle it?_

Kagome felt her resolve harden to steel as her thoughts mulled over the reasons for his skittishness, and entirely too un-Kouga attitude to let it go on for much longer. She picked absently at the corner hem of one of her sleeves, and watched him slip into what she suspected was a meditative posture.

_If Sesshoumaru has told him not to say anything about certain things, that would certainly explain his evasiveness. But really, he looks like he's about to burst if he can't see me or say anything for much longer._

Her thoughts turned, and her emotions became more irate, frustrated with Sesshoumaru for limiting her access to the outside world to such an intense degree. Curling her hands into small unimpressive fists, Kagome continued to convince herself she was ready to hear about the past as it related to Kouga; regardless of her actual state of preparedness.

"Lady," a familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts and back into the room.

"Yes, Katsushiro?" Kagome's response came automatically, not immediately catching the title that had been slipped in so sneakily.

"What is it that has captured your attention so solidly?" Katsushiro's voice only feigned curiosity, she could see very well what, or rather -who-, had garnered Kagome's attention.

Kagome replied by dodging the question, and asking one of her own, "Didn't I tell you stop calling me that?"

Her friend's smile quirked upwards slightly, "I will call you whatever you wish, on the condition that you tell me the target of your attention."

Kagome's attention shifted entirely back inside the room as her brain registered the full cunning of Katsushiro's inquiry. _Damn. Well, never mind that._ She chuckled lightly, "It's not that important, you may call me Lady if you really want to."

Katsushiro's eyebrow lifted, nearly as incredulously as her tone of voice, "Oh, isn't that Lord Kouga?" Her voice feigned interest and curiosity, digging for a point of reaction from Kagome. "I heard he came to visit you yesterday. Was that who had come to see you after Sesshoumaru-sama bade me 'occupy my time elsewhere'?" Katushiro could have nearly cut Kagome's aura with an imaginary knife after how tense she became following Katsushiro's pressing curiosity.

Kagome laughed uneasily, trying in vain to lighten the importance of the meeting, "Yes, he is an old friend of mine from before -" she cut off, realizing the passage of time was different between her and the rest of the world. "My disappearance," she ended lamely, wondering if Katsushiro would continue in her current vein.

Naturally, curiosity would not rest, and Katushiro continued to pester Kagome. "Oh wow! Did you know he was a Youkai Lord back then?" Katsushiro didn't leave much time for Kagome to process that little nugget of information before plowing forward. "It's incredibly rare for those two to talk, even to exchange correspondence, as I understand it. So, to have warranted a personal visit from the Lord of the Southern Lands, I expect you were a rather close friend of his in the past, right?" Katsushiro nearly had sparkles flying from her eyes at the reaction her comments had triggered in Kagome.

It took most of Katsushiro's attention to keep from giggling, so when Kagome responded, Katsushiro had a difficult time not spluttering and coughing on disbelief. The look of soft memory in Kagome's eyes went totally unnoticed, but the words were all that mattered, "I suppose so, he used to claim me as his woman quite often, but he's changed now." Kagome added in afterthought, "I wonder what's changed."

_I miss the times where I could just worry about that sort of thing instead of having to worry about politics and dancing lightly around Sesshoumaru._ Her thoughts became sardonic as she added, _I guess Jii-chan was right: "No matter how bad it is now, it can -and generally will- get worse eventually."_

Again, her tears surged forward unbidden as thoughts of her family resurfaced.

Katsushiro, unfortunately, misunderstood the source of her sadness.

"Lady Kagome?" Her tone was hesitant, unsure, and really afraid of having the few tears spill over into a downpour. When Katsushiro received no response, she took a deep breath and tried to explain things as she 'soothed' Kagome, "I know it must come as a shock to you, but there are rumors of another female in his pack that has gained his favor."

The explanation was quite tentative, and Kagome was quite confused, but she said nothing. Katsushiro's valued explanations and wisdom often came in oddly phrased delivery, but she'd never experienced it to this degree.

"Kagome, he probably hasn't grown away from you because he's come to dislike you, but rather because there is someone else on his mind," Katsushiro stumbled and searched for a better way to explain things, "The thing is, Kouga- Lady Kagome?"

Kagome couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her throat unbidden when Katsushiro had finally made sense. She'd become so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn't realized Katsushiro was talking about Kouga, and not her grandfather. Peeking another glance at her worried friend between breathless giggles, Kagome took pity on the youkai who had become her close friend, "I don't like Kouga in that manner." She raised her hands to make her point clear, "I was just wondering why he was avoiding me after taking such efforts to come see me... especially because it's been so long since he's seen me last"

Katsushiro's expression was priceless. A comical blend of relief, confusion, and humor preceded her hesitant confirmation, "So, you aren't upset that he might be courting someone else?"

Kagome's lighthearted giggle sealed the deal, "Of course not! I'm glad he's finally stopped pestering me about it. Besides, he deserves to be happy with someone who understands him, not someone who missed out on ten years of his life and wasn't even interested in him in the first place."

Katsushiro's skeptical gaze told Kagome she'd picked up on some of the lingering sadness in her tone when she mentioned missing a decade of his life, but Katsushiro also had faith in Kagome. She knew Kagome wasn't lying, but that also meant Kagome was sad about missing a decade of life for those around her. Knowing better than to bring up delicate subjects -that didn't surface on their own or from her lord stirring them around- Katsushiro quickly dropped the subject.

* * *

Kouga snarled under his breath, he was being positively childish, but it didn't stop him from being anxious about speaking with Kagome. There were many things, he decided, that he wanted to talk to her about, but none that could easily come up in conversation. The wolf lord had never been one for small-talk, and he wasn't sure he could keep up a perfectly neutral conversation for very long.

He wasn't afraid, that'd be stupid, and even more childish. Kouga was just at a loss for how to continue safely. A tactical uncertainty and nothing more.

The pensive, moody youkai had spent the hours that bled the afternoon into evening and then slipped into twilight glaring at the lake in meditation. Clearing his thoughts had not always been helpful, or rather, it was always helpful when it worked, but not always certain that they _would_ be cleared.

His nose told him of her approach before the sound of her footsteps reached his ears. Smiling wryly, he supposed he should have expected it, Kagome never liked avoiding a problem too long if it could be addressed, and Kouga was fairly certain that she'd been keeping an eye on him off and on during his staring contest with the lake. It must have taken her a while to gather up her courage and face her troubles.

Frowning, Kouga realized in a small epiphany that he would also need to follow her lead in the choice of topics. Just because she was reaching out to initiate conversation that he'd fled from, did _not_ mean that she was ready to hear some of the more gruesome truths of the decade she'd lost.

Kouga waited, feigning ignorance, until she was even with his rock.

When she approached, he felt his words stick in his throat, and he discovered he couldn't have spoken even if he had been able to decide which words to use. At her continued silence it seemed she might be having the same sort of hesitations.

He flicked his gaze over to her, dressed in an understated soft green yukata, worrying her bottom lip as she tried to think of something to say.

Making a small noise in his throat, he patted the space next to him on his flat rock perch in invitation. It was still warm from the sun's rays, and quite smooth to the touch – suitable for sitting upon even with delicate clothing.

He watched her mild surprise shift into hesitant acceptance as she climbed onto the rock next to him. He reached out a hand to steady her at the elbow, but it was an unnecessary precaution.

Quietly, they sat there in nearly companionable silence as the stars twinkled into existence. Realizing the silence was thickening into awkwardness, Kouga began abruptly, as though in the middle of a story.

"We searched for you, for a long time, Kagome," his voice cracked a little despite his efforts to avoid it, and a little of that old fear and anxiety slipped into his tone unbidden. "We thought something horrible had happened, we feared the worst," Kouga felt a little guilty about excluding details, but there was enough truth in his statement to not be entirely false. He _had_ looked, and he _did_ spend several years doing so, and he wasn't alone either.

Those weren't exactly pleasant memories, and Kouga had begun to tremble a little, which was entirely unlike who he had become. He had gotten better at conquering his emotions, it had been absolutely vital to survival once those dear to him had started dying; but in the presence of quiet, wavering Kagome, everything rushed back to meet him from the chasm he'd beat it back into.

Her small touch on his hand surprised him, and when he looked at her wavering blue eyes, he could see various emotions swaying in her depths.

In that instant of utter invulnerability on both of their behalfs, Kouga gathered her into his arms and sought the one thing he'd been craving ever since she'd disappeared and then later come back from the dead. _Comfort_.

Kouga buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply, trying to resist the swirl of emotions that pricked at his eyes, only barely holding out. In that embrace and what it healed for him, Kouga realized that she had become part of his pack, if only by extension, and that he had craved assurances of her safety and reality more than anything else. She was _safe_, he exulted, not quite caring who saw his rather emotional display on the rock beside the lake.

* * *

Ah, finally! A Kouga who isn't part blood-male! It's taken me a long while to do that, and hopefully even if you don't understand the reference, you can recognize that in this chapter Kouga is more like himself. If I'm still missing something, please please please include that in your review as well as a suggestion for Miroku's fate. Even if you only spare a few words ("Kouga's emotions are still a little strange, and bring Miroku back for good!") that'll give me some sort of direction to take for the story and my characterization practices!

~YaslanaGirl

p.s. - Thanks to my wonderful friend and editor-when-I-let-her for helping me with this chapter. We've both been through a rough spot with finals and getting sick, and healing, I'm grateful that we can be there for each other.


End file.
